Brave Adventurers' Travels: The After Years
by David Ishihara
Summary: Our heroes return to the Blue Planet in search of the Genbu Hotenfu. But with the arrival of yet another moon, they might be in for the fight of their very lives...
1. Prologue

"The Blue Planet… never thought we'd come back here again." Hope said.

"This place, it's beautiful." Tsuki said.

"I know, right? Absolutely breathtaking. And believe it or not… This is my ancestral homeworld, at least for my Lunarian side." David said.

"Oh yes, you're one of the children of the people that reside on the moon." Tsuki said. "It almost slipped my mind."

"On my mother's side, yes." David said.

"So Sunset, which Youseiken are we looking for on this world?" Starlight asked.

"The Genbu Hotenfu. A sword that transforms into an axe. A blade of justice that's said to cleave even the very ocean in two." Sunset said.

"Whoo, a sword that becomes an axe and can split the oceans in half?! That's a heck of a combo!" Ruby said.

"All the more reason we find it and secure it before anyone else does. That kinda power is dangerous in the wrong hands." Hope said.

"Agreed. Plus, it's been a while since we've been here. I'm pretty sure a lot has changed since then." Sectonia said.

"Not all that much, the kingdoms are prospering. That's a pretty good sign that things are looking good at the moment." Kabuki said.

"Well according to the logs, about seventeen years have passed since we were last here." Robin said.

"Seventeen years? That long?" Mayumi asked.

"For us, it was barely two." Petra said.

"Yeah, that was one heck of an adventure we had. Stopping the Elemental Archfiends and Golbez before finding out the real mastermind… man what a ride." Hope said.

"Indeed. I'm sure peace has been established here for a long time." Ross said.

"Oh wait...I remember this place. This is where we first met you guys." Skull said.

"Albeit briefly. You guys only showed up to waste Cagnazzo." Zelos said.

"We were pretty sure Cecil was gonna take it before you guys swooped in, considering what's been happening behind the scenes." Sectonia said.

"But in any case, we don't know where the blade could be, so… I think it might be best we scatter around and check what's changed." David said.

"We'll be able to cover more ground that way." Ace said.

"Agreed. Hmm...it would be best if we check in with our old allies here." Jexi said.

"I'll take a party to Mist, Rydia should still be there." Lucy said.

"Sectonia and I will head for Eblan. I have some condolences to pay Edge, anyway." David said.

"I'll go with Lucy to Mist." Ace said.

"I'll take some of our best martial artists to Fabul. I hear Yang Fang has started training monks again." Ranma said.

"Hmm… Maybe I'll check out Damcyan." Kaede said.

"Me and Azura will go with you." Tear said.

"Well...I still worry about those twins we met." Ruby said.

"Palom and Porom?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Those two." Ruby said.

"I think I shall head to Troia." Philia said.

"Would you mind if I accompanied you?" Leonora asked.

"Of course not, Lilliana, you're welcome to come as well." Philia said smiling.

"O-Okay." Lilianna said.

"I shall head to Eblan with David and Lady Sectonia." Phantom said. "I am curious to see a Kingdom inhabited by Ninjas."

"I see. Well, since David and Sectonia are going, I guess we will too." Tapu Koko said.

"I'll go with Ace and Lucy to Mist." Simon said.

"Alright, let's split up our parties accordingly. Who's going with who?" Hope asked.

The groups were divvied up accordingly.

Mist Team: Ace, Lucy, Simon, Fulgore, Leviathan, Selena, Zelos, Mari, Vargas, Lance, Flamberge, Koneko, Issei, Cia, Omnimon, Sero, Gohan, Piccolo, Chalcedony, Kor, Undyne, Papyrus, Toriel

Eblan Team: David, Sectonia, Francisca, Phantom, Leopardmon, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Fini, Tapu Bulu, Veruschka, Lea, Marino, Kiba, Xenovia, Rutee, Sachiko, Mayumi, Crusadermon, Chrysalis, Krillin, Peridot Harmotome

Troia Team: Philia, Leonora, Lilianna, Kairi, Kirumi, Asia, Akeno, Reala, Cinnamon, Pearl, Nina, Colette, Atro, Jade Curtiss, Morgana, Makoto

Damcyan Team: Kaede, Azura, Tear, Brook, Sanji, Leon, Tsuki, Connie, Steven, Frisk, Pyrox

Fabul Team: Ranma, Regal, Kohaku, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Jude, Garnet, Yang, Blake, Corona, Stahn, Ojiro, Sato, Kendo, Mana, Scarlet Fist, Amethyst, Goku, Vegeta

Mysidia Team: Ruby, Weiss, Jaune, Nora, Ren, Reflet, Zan, Lana, Shanoa, Eze, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot (Gem)

"Okay guys. You all have your respective missions. As for the rest of us, we'll head to Baron to meet with Cecil." Jack said.

"Alright, let's keep in touch from time to time." Ace said.

"Break off!" they all said as the teams all split off.

"May fate guide your hand." Tsuki said.

And with this, the Hero Alliance's second adventure on the Blue Planet...begins!


	2. Return of the Moon

"Gotta say, Baron looks pretty peaceful after the Second Moon disappeared." Indigo said.

"With Cecil as king, it should come as no surprise." Kabuki said.

"I wonder how he's doing these days?" Hope asked.

"Well from the history we've slowly been gathering, he's become the kingdom's ruler, he married Rosa and gave birth to a son, Ceodore. Ceodore's first mission as a Red Wing will be happening soon." Robin said.

"A member of the Red Wings, just like his father used to be." Ramona said.

"Actually, maybe even better. After all, this is Cecil running the kingdom now, not Cagnazzo." Scott said.

"Though, does it feel like Ceodore is going to be put under a lot of pressure? He is the Prince of Baron, after all." Dawn said.

"I'm sure it's going to be okay, Dawn." Dusk said.

"It shouldn't be much pressure. After all, if he's anything like his old man, he'll ace it in a second." Natsu said.

"Well, we should at least try to follow Ceodore and see how he does." Rainbow said.

"I think so too. But we should only observe from a distance. We should only jump in if it seems like he's struggling." Alphamon said.

"Alright. Once we get a bead on Ceodore's ship, we follow him." Hope said.

"Uh...you guys want the good news or the bad news?" Tails asked.

"Take your pick." Starlight said.

"Well...good news is that I found the ship he's on." Tails said.

"What's the bad news?" Mina asked.

"It's being attacked by monsters." Tails said.

"Well, let's go help him, what are we waiting for?! " Gemini said.

"Roger, Battle stations!" Vera said.

The Galaxy King flew over Ceodore's Airship as everyone was dropped off on the deck and started helping Ceodore and his escorts fight off the Floating Eyes and Belphegors.

"Who are you people?" the red wing commander asked.

"Just some people passing by. We saw you needed help, so we rushed right over." Hope said.

"Plasma Shot!" Magnamon said as he fired orbs of light at one of the monster hordes.

"Cyclone!" Garr called as he summoned a tornado that sucked in another group of monsters and hit them multiple times.

"Stun Shot!" Camilla called tossing a stun grenade out before taking aim and fired, stunning more monsters.

Nu skewered a few monsters with her blades before targeting some more coming in as she let her blades fly at them.

"Have some of this!" Shuichi said using a Flamethrower Wispon at another horde.

"And this, and this! And some of these!" Rainbow said speeding between monsters and taking them down at light speed.

"They just keep coming..." Magnamon said.

"How can there be so many of them?" the commander asked.

"Uh, guys? Should there be smoke coming from Baron right now?" Akane asked.

"Baron?! No…" Ceodore said running to the bow.

"Has something happened to Cecil?" Kabuki asked.

"Seems like it. We need to hurry and get to the city. He needs us." Sunset said.

"Right. Rachel, Neu, Shuichi, Magnamon, you all stay with Ceodore. We'll head for Baron." Jesse said.

"Be careful, everyone." Shuichi said.

"We won't be far behind." Magnamon said as the Galaxy King went ahead of them.

"More monsters keep on coming." Shuichi said.

"I think it's about time we outclassed them." Neu said. "Now! Possess my body so I may protect everyone! Suzaku!" he said plunging the blade into his watch.

Countless Flowers

Blooming Profusely!

Suzaku Soutenzan!

Standing there in Neu's place was a man with long red and purple hair in red, purple, and green robes. "Suzaku...has arrived."

"Who are you? You just took that boy's place…" a soldier in blue said.

"Suzaku...is appropriate." he said. "And I'll be the one who saves your fleet."

"All by yourself?" Ceodore asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be okay." Magnamon said.

Suzaku flew right towards the enemy monsters as he started slashing away at them as several of them kept coming at him. At one point, a monster slashed his blade down the middle, only to look in shock to see him wielding two swords. "Sorry...but you haven't seen all I can do." he said cutting the monster down. "You all...are starting to become real pests aren't you? So...I'll finish this with one attack. Heavenly Cross!" Suzaku said rapidly slashing all across the skies before landing on the ship as all the monsters were shown to be cut to ribbons.

"Incredible. He cut down all those monsters without breaking a sweat." a soldier said.

"That's the power of those blades he's got." Magnamon said.

"I suppose we should thank you then for coming to our aid." the commander said. "My name is Biggs, I am the commander of the Red Wing battalion. This is Wedge, he is my co-commander of sorts."

"A pleasure." Wedge said.

Suddenly, blasts were then heard from the engines and wings.

"The monsters did too much damage to the ship!" a soldier said.

"This is not good. Everyone, brace yourselves!" Magnamon said.

Meanwhile, in Baron…

"Cecil? Cecil, where are you?!" Hope asked as the group ran through the palace.

"Up here!" a voice called from one of the towers. Cecil was wearing white armor with black spikes on the knees and pauldron as he had a brown cloak with blue stripes around his neck. "Apologies. I had wished our reunion was under better circumstances."

"Us too. Are you okay?" Sunset asked.

"I am fine. But these monsters are rather aggressive as of late." Cecil said.

"No wonder, look at the moon!" Al said.

"The moon? I don't see...how...what the…?!" Gallantmon asked.

"Uh...I know I'm new to this world but...does it normally have two moons?" Ochako asked.

"The Second Moon… it's back?" Hope asked as they all indeed saw the Second Moon in the sky. Albeit much closer to the Blue Planet than last time.

"Is it just me, or did it get closer to the planet?" Indigo asked.

"You're not imagining it. We're seeing it too." Kokoro said.

"What's going on?" Ryu asked.

"Well, during our battle with the Elements, the true mastermind behind all the chaos years ago used this second moon." Hope said.

"Which means the same thing is happening here too." Kabuki said.

"So history is repeating itself then?" Ruenheid said.

"Seems that way." Kurochi said.

"We have to figure out what's going on, and fast." Hope said.

"No, I have to stay with my Kingdom." Cecil said. "All of you, take Rosa and go."

"What about you?" Muveil asked.

"If I have to stay while Baron falls, then so be it." Cecil said. "You all have to go with Rosa and Cid and ensure Ceodore's safety."

"If that's how you wish...then we have no right to object." Tetsu said.

"Alright." Al said.

"Good luck, Cecil. I hope we will see each other again." Hope said.

"I feel the same." Cecil said as he turned back to face the oncoming monsters.


	3. Ceodore's Tale: Last of the Red Wings

"Ugh… Is everyone alright?" Shuichi asked.

"C-Cura…" A voice said weakly as Wedge healed Ceodore.

"Biggs! Wedge!" Magnamon said as the group got up and saw the wreckage.

"Everyone, you must watch over Lord Ceodore." Wedge said.

"But vat about you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry, Rachel… They're not gonna make it…" Shuichi said.

"He is the last of the Red Wings, please watch over him and hurry back to Baron." Biggs said.

"I… We promise. We'll protect him with our lives, if necessary!" Magnamon said.

"Thank you." Wedge said before he and Biggs collapsed.

"...Damn." Magnamon said under his breath.

"Let's go. We can't let their last wish go unfulfilled." Shuichi said.

"Biggs, Wedge…" Ceodore said as he lowered his head before looking up with a determined expression.

"They gave their lives to protect you. Don't let their sacrifice be in vain." Neu said.

"Right." Ceodore said before a Flame Beast blocked their way.

"Don't let your guard down." A voice said as a hooded man jumped down onto the Beast and finished it with one blow.

"Thank you for the help." Magnamon said.

"Think nothing of it." The Hooded Man said as he turned to the group.

"I suppose we shall be on our way then." Magnamon said.

"Back to Baron? Without an Airship? That's a long way to travel." the Hooded Man pointed out.

"He's right, but we don't have ze luxury of resources. Our airship vas shot down." Rachel said.

"There is another way, The Devil's Road." The Hooded Man said.

"Devil's Road?" Shuichi asked.

"Vhy do I get the feeling vat it's not some pleasant stroll?" Rachel said.

"Wait, you weren't here for that?" Magnamon asked.

"Nein, ze others and I showed up just as David and ze others were washed along Mysidia." Rachel said.

"It is a Passage that goes between both Mysidia and Baron, and is filled with monsters as well." The Hooded Man said.

"And zere it is." Rachel said.

"Though, it seems like there's no other way to get there." Shuichi said.

"Going through the Devil's Road will be treacherous. I should accompany you all to ensure your safety. If you will allow me." the Hooded Man said.

"We'll need all the help we can get. Welcome aboard." Shuichi said.

Notice: The Hooded Man has joined the party

"There is one more thing we need to ensure our passage through the Devil's Road. A white mage must be present to unseal the entrance." the Hooded Man said.

"Looks like we'll have to pay a visit to Porom, after all." Shuichi said.

"Zat means going all the zey to Mysidia." Rachel said.

"We are already near the town." The Hooded Man said.

"Hope Ruby and the others don't mind us dropping in." Shuichi said.

The party then ventured their way to Mysidia and came to the Hall of Prayer. There they saw Ruby's team with a familiar face. She had pink hair and wore a mini-dress with a white cloak and a green amulet around her neck.

"Whoa… Is zat you, Porom?" Rachel asked.

"Ah, I knew Ruby and the others wouldn't be the only ones here. It's been a long time Rachel." Porom said.

"Hey guys! What brings you to Mysidia?" Ruby asked.

"We're trying to find a way to Baron, and we figured the Devil's Road would be the best way there." Shuichi said.

"I see, so you want to use it. And is that you Ceodore? My, you have grown since the last time I saw you." Porom said.

"You know me?" Ceodore asked.

"Well of course. I fought alongside your father once many years ago." Porom said.

"She was a great ally during that. Her and her brother Palom." Shuichi said. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

"He's on his way to Troia to train the new Epopts." Porom said. "Though, why do you want to take the Devils Road?"

"My fleet was attacked by monsters, and Baron is under attack." Ceodore said.

"That would explain the sense of unease I'm feeling lately." Porom said.

"Yeah, you guys should head back to Baron as quick as you can." Jaune said.

"It's vy we came. Ve need a Vhite Mage to open ze Devil's Road." Rachel said.

"Is that so?" Peridot-2 said. "Well, what do you say Porom?"

"Unfortunately, I can't leave the Hall of Prayer unattended. But luckily, I have two mages who are willing to help them." Porom said going to the stairs. "Hey, you guys! Could you come down here please?"

Just then, a White and Black Mage came down the stairs.

"You called for us, Lady Porom?" The White Mage asked.

"Who are these people?" The Black Mage added.

"We're hoping to make passage through the Devil's road, and we need the entrance way Unsealed." Magnamon said.

"Precisely why these two are coming with you. This White Mage will Unseal the Devils road. And it always helps to have a Black Mage with you while you traverse such dangerous land, don't you think?" Porom asked.

"Uh...thanks." Neu said.

"You guys have good luck. We still need to continue our work here in Mysidia." Ruby said.

"Same here. Good luck." Shuichi said.

Notice: The White Mage and Black Mage have Joined the party

"Please take care. Send Cecil and Rosa my regards." Porom said.

"We'll be sure to do that, Porom." Shuichi waved. "It was nice to see you."

With that, the small party was able to navigate through the Devil's Road and come out near Baron.

"Vat? It was zat fast? Sort of vish we knew about this ze first time." Rachel said.

"Yeah, it would've helped before." Magnamon said. "But.. does anyone feel like Baron's a little… different?"

"Hmm… You're right. Zis tension in ze air… It's not normal." Rachel said.

"Yeah...I mean, the soldiers aren't even letting us pass even though we're with the prince." Neu said.

"This warrants some investigating. But we have to be stealthy about it." Shuichi said. "Neu, change into Yoshitsune."

"Okay. Possession! Yoshitsune!" Neu said being possessed by said spirit.

"Yoshitsune has arrived." he said. "Ah!" he said before moving a hand to his sword.

"What is it?" Magnamon said.

"Those soldiers...they aren't human. They're monsters." Yoshitsune said.

"Monsters? That would explain it." Magnamon said.

"Then I guess it's official. Something has happened to Cecil." Shuichi said.

"You don't think zey returned him to his Dark Knight form, do you?" Rachel asked.

"No. I doubt they would go that far." Shuichi said.

"But it's apparent something has happened in Baron." Yoshitsune said.

"At any case, it doesn't look like it's safe here at the moment." Shuichi said.

"Yeah… we need to go." Ceodore said.

"Go where?" Magnamon asked.

"Mist. To get to Mist, we go past mountains. We can lose them there." Yoshitsune said.

"Alright. Let's head there." Shuichi said.

"To get to Mist, we must first move through Mist Cave." The hooded man said. "Let us hurry."

And so, the group made their way to Mist Cave and traveled through it, their progress slowed by the many monsters that stood in their path. As they neared the exit the ground started shaking before it gave through as they fell into the hole.

"Oof… Is everyone alright?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah. Though I don't remember Rachel's leg being this long and insect-like." Magnamon said.

"Uh...zat isn't my leg." Rachel said as they shined a light at a large centipede-like monster.

"A Tunneler!" Ceodore said.

"Now we know the cause behind all the quakes." The Hooded Man said drawing his Falchion. "Ceodore, with me!"

"R-Right!" Ceodore said.

"Cross Slash!" The two called as they attacked from both sides before slashing through the Tunneler.

"It appears a bit more power is needed with this beast…" Yoshitsune said.

"I've got zis." Rachel said.

"Rachel, wait." Shuichi said using his Flame Wispon on Rachel's naginata as she took to the air. A few seconds later, she slammed down on the Tunneler.

"Zat was incredible. How did you know zat would work?" Rachel asked.

"I didn't. That was what is known as dumb luck." Shuichi said. "That, and Bugs tend to be weak against fire attacks, so I thought I'd give you a boost."

The Tunneler then began flashing before it sank into the ground as it slowly faded away.

"Seems you both have discovered a Band." The Hooded Man said.

"What's a Band?" Magnamon asked.

"A Band is where two or more people combine their abilities to unleash a powerful attack." The Hooded Man said. "Like what I and Ceodore did along with Shuichi and Rachel, surely you've seen something like that before."

"Hmm… Now that you mention it, we did. We saw David and Leopardmon pull something like this on that horde of demons at the Qliphoth." Shuichi said.

"Hmm...looks like the earthquakes helped us to lose the soldiers. Now that we have time...who are you?" Yoshitsune asked the hooded man.

"I have no name to go on. See...I'm on my own quest. I have to defeat a Dragoon." he said.

"But… Ze only dragoon we know of here is...Kain." Rachel said eyes widening in realization. "Is...is zat really you? Vat happened to you?"

"I will explain on the way. For now, we should keep going before the soldiers catch us." Kain said. "We will head to Damcyan."

"Damcyan? That's where Kaede's group is heading." Shuichi said.

"Then it will grant us some relief to see your allies. Let's hurry, before the soldiers come." Kain said.

Ceodore and his group, now knowing that the mysterious man who has aided them is Kain, now head to Damcyan. What is Kain's goal, and why?


	4. Rydia's Tale: The Eidolons Shackled

"Wow...Mist. It's been so long since we've been here." Lucy said.

"Looks like the village has been rebuilt completely ever since the bombing." Zelos said.

"Bombing?" Selena asked.

"When we first got here, Cecil and Kain misguidedly used a Bomb Ring on the village. There was only one survivor." Zelos said.

"Our summoner friend, Rydia. She should be here and able to help us." Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, we met her dream version in the World of Mirages." Ace said as he looked at the children that lived in the village. "A new generation of future Summoners."

'Okay, so where is she? I don't see her." Flamberge said.

"Hmm. That is odd. Excuse me, but do you know where we can find Rydia?" Lucy asked a child.

"Lady Rydia is visiting the Feymarch." the child replied.

"The Feymarch. That's the home of the Eidolons in this world. It looks like Rydia has been making trips frequently." Omnimon said.

"And that helps us find her how?" Koneko asked.

"Well, she should be back soon. I hope in high spirits too. I really wanna meet this girl." Flamberge said.

"Same here, it will be nice to meet a fellow Summoner once again." Ace said.

"Hey, is that her?" Undyne asked looking to see a girl with green hair wearing a single-piece green outfit that rises from her thighs to her collar, baring her hips and upper torso.

"Whoa… Is that you, Rydia?" Zelos asked.

"Zelos? And Lucy too, how have you been?" Rydia asked as she walked over to them. "And you have new friends among you as well."

"You bet. This woman next to me here is Selena. She's a really good friend of mine, if you know what I mean." Zelos said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Rydia." Selena said.

"That air… It's just like Shiva's." Rydia said.

"Well, there's actually a good reason for that." Zelos said.

"I am the Reincarnation of Shiva, as Vargas and Lance are to Ifrit and Titan respectively. And this is our Summoner, Ace Neptune." Selena said motioning to the three.

"You're a summoner of alternate versions of the Eidolons? It's nice to meet you." Rydia said.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Rydia." Ace smiled.

"Lemme introduce you to some of our new friends." Lucy said. "This is Flamberge. She's a Fire Mage."

"Hey there, great to meetcha!" Flamberge said.

"I'm Fairy Leviathan, nice to meet you." Leviathan said.

"My name is Fulgore. It's a pleasure." Fulgore said.

"My names Mari. I'm a Dimensional Researcher." Mari said.

"I am Vargas, and as Selena said, I am the reincarnation of Ifrit." Vargas said.

"I am Lance, reincarnation of Titan." Lance said.

"We haven't officially met. I'm Hanta Sero. A pleasure to meet you." Sero said.

"I am Omnimon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Omnimon said with a bow.

"My name's Kor Meteor. I am a Somatic." Kor said.

"Chalcedony Akerman. A pleasure." Chalcedony introduced.

"I am Cia." Cia followed.

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan said before gesturing to Piccolo. "And this is my mentor, Piccolo."

"Hello, Rydia. I am Toriel, from the Underground." Toriel said. "And these are my fellow companions from the Underground."

"Greetings, human! I am Papyrus, the greatest Royal Guardsman in training!" Papyrus said enthusiastically.

"And I'm Undyne! Nice to meet ya, Rydia!" Undyne finished.

"Hey, name's Koneko." Koneko said flatly. "And this perv giving you the look is Issei."

"H-Hey! Don't make me sound like a weirdo!" Issei exclaimed.

"It's quite alright, actually. I'm actually used to these kinds of advances from Edge." Rydia said.

"Watch it, kid. You make any moves you normally would on her, and she'll fry you." Zelos said.

"I'll take your word for it…" Issei said.

"So Rydia, what brings you back to Mist. The locals implied you were still in the Feymarch." Lucy said.

"I'm actually headed there now. A visit to the Eidolons." Rydia said.

"Would you mind if we come along?" Ace asked.

"Not at all. I wouldn't mind having the company." Rydia said.

"In that case, shall we get going?" Omnimon asked.

"We'll leave whenever you're ready, Rydia." Gohan said.

The party then headed towards the gate that leads right into the Underworld, home to the Feymarch. But upon arrival there, not all was as pleasant as it should have been.

"What? No...this...this can't be." Rydia said seeing all the Eidolons in the land having been petrified.

"No way… How did this happen?" Omnimon asked.

"Their souls...they've been imprisoned." Selena said.

"Stealing souls from Eidolons?" Piccolo said. "Whatever did this...it must be powerful."

"Well, they're not gonna get away with this whoever they are. I say we get to the bottom of whatever did this." Flamberge said.

"The Great Papyrus agrees! We must search the area for clues!" Papyrus declared as he scanned the area, looking for anything out of place.

Ace and Rydia went to the Throne Room as they saw King Leviathan and Queen Asura petrified as well.

"Even Leviathan and Asura. Why would anyone do this?" Ace asked.

"I don't know." Rydia said.

"What do we do now?" Ace asked.

"I don't know." Rydia said. "What I do know is we can't stay here. We should leave."

"Right, it's not safe here, let's regroup with the others and get out of here." Ace said.

"Sorry but it doesn't look like regrouping is going to work anymore." Gohan said with the others as monsters began to surround the place.

"There's too many of them. We won't be able to make it out." Omnimon said.

Just then cannon fire was heard as cannonballs rained down on the monsters.

"What the… Who was that?" Fulgore asked.

"That's the Falcon!" Rydia said as they saw an airship with a drill attached to the front flying over to them before landing.

"The Falcon? Luca?" Zelos asked.

"Luca?" Selena asked.

"She's the princess of the Dwarven Kingdom here." Lucy said.

Exiting out of the Airship was a dark skinned girl with orange hair and a visor in a casual outfit running out.

"Rydia! I'm glad I made it in time." Luca said before seeing Lucy and Zelos. "Oh, Lucy, Zelos, you're here too? It's been a really long time."

"It sure has. We almost didn't recognize you." Zelos said.

"The last time we saw you, you were just a little girl but now...you look amazing." Lucy said.

"Yeah, I decided to become an engineer just like Cid." Luca said. "He even allowed me to borrow the Falcon. And I see some new faces with you guys."

"A lot has happened since we were last here." Zelos said.

"I uh… can see that. Though, why aren't those two attacking you?" Luca asked pointing to Papyrus and Undyne.

"Because they're with us." Omnimon said.

"Greetings!" Papyrus said, waving. "Do not be alarmed, Undyne and I may be monsters, but we are not the enemy!"

"He's right. When we find the enemy...we're gonna help Rydia beat 'em up!" Undyne yelled.

"Just...make sure you stock up on earplugs around these guys." Fulgore said.

"For now, why don't I bring you guys back to the castle?" Luca asked. "All aboard!"

And so the group boarded the Falcon and flew with Luca back to the Dwarven castle.

"Lali Ho!" One of the Dwarve Guards said before jumping.

"Lali Ho!" Mari said as she did the same.

"So this is the Dwarven Kingdom. Quite welcoming and friendly." Toriel said.

"Hey, uh, by the way...who are those two?" Issei asked, pointing to two dolls standing besides Luca.

"Oh, them? They're a couple of automatons of Cid's I fixed up. They help me out on the Falcon. The boy is called Calca and the girl is Brina." Luca said.

"Wait a minute, aren't these the dolls we faced the first time we came here?" Lucy asked.

"They were but they aren't dolls anymore." Luca said. "I made them so they're like autonomous helpers. Think of them like robots."

"Oh, so they're like Mettaton? That makes sense." Undyne said.

"Wow...so you guys have an air force too? Cool." Flamberge said seeing some ships approaching.

"Those aren't from here. Those are the Red Wings. Cecil must have sent support for us." Lucy said.

"Um… I don't think that's why they're here." Sero said.

"I think it's obvious what they're here for…"

"The crystal…" Rydia said. "But...there's no way Cecil could be doing this."

"Unless something happened to him." Omnimon said.

"We have to get to the Dark Crystal, now!" Luca said.

"Then let's go to the Sealed Cave. We can beat them to it if we hurry." Zelos said.

"Right!" Rydia said as they hurried to the Sealed Cave.

The group delved into the depths of the cave as they soon reached the Crystal Chamber and got the Dark Crystal.

"We made it. And before Cecil's forces, too!" Flamberge said.

"Wait… wasn't there something guarding the crystal?" Lucy asked.

"You mean that Demon Wall thing? Didn't Kokoro turn that thing to rubble the first time we were here?" Zelos asked.

"Then how come it's staring right at us?" Undyne said as a wall with a face looked at them.

"We'd better deal with this quickly before it crushes us." Selena said.

(Cue- Big Battle 2- Final Fantasy 4)

The Demon Wall began closing in on them.

"Slow!" Lance called as an image of a clock slowing down appeared over the Demon Wall, slowing down its progress. "Now is the time to strike. Jump!" he called as he leaped high into the air.

"Eat this, wall! I can't believe I just said that…" Flamberge said stabbing the Demon Wall with her sword.

"I'll follow your lead, Zelos!" Selena said as she began casting a spell.

"Alrighty. Let's go!" Zelos said as he launched fireballs at the Demon Wall.

"Freeze!" Selena called as she launched an icy wind at it, freezing the flames before snapping her fingers, causing the ice to shatter as a phoenix of fire rose out of the shattered ice.

"Loiseau de Feu!" The two called.

"Here I come!" Lance called as he stabbed his lance into the wall as he came back down. The frozen wall began to crack apart before it collapsed into rubble.

"Crushed, again. Next time think before you block our path." Lucy said.

"Now let's get outta here before the Red Wings get here." Luca said.

As they reached the entrance to the cave, a girl with long green hair in a white nightgown approached them.

"She looks just like Rydia!" Mari said.

"Yet, her presence… It feels so eerie…" Omnimon said.

"I'll have to agree with you on that." Griffon said.

"Guys… I think she's the one. The reason why everyone in the Feymarch has been petrified." Zelos said.

"Hmm. Let's see here. We have...the Summoner Rydia, the dwarf princess...and if I'm not mistaken, members of the so called Hero Alliance. They told me that I might face opposition during my plan." she said.

"Who told you?" Ace asked.

"That is none of your concern." she said.

"So you're the one responsible for imprisoning the Eidolons." Selena said.

"Oh it's much more than that." she said as a summoning circle appeared behind her. "Come! Titan!" she said as emerging from the circle was Titan.

"Inconceivable!" Lance said.

"She's a Summoner, too?" Zelos said.

"I'll give you all one chance. Surrender the crystal and I may let you live." she said.

"Yeah, like we'd ever let you get your hands on…" Flamberge said before Calca and Brina went in front of them. "No wait, get back you two!"

"Fools." she said as Titan crushed the two automatons. "I'm not joking. I will take it by force if necessary."

"She's serious about this." Flamberge said.

"Damn you." Lance said.

"Lance, stay cool. We can't take her on." Lucy said. "We'll give you the Crystal."

"No! We can't let her have it!" Rydia protested.

"You don't have a choice." the mysterious woman said casting a Thunder spell, knocking Rydia out as she dropped the Dark Crystal.

"Rydia!" Flamberge said.

"Be grateful she still lives. Now that all four dark crystals are in our hands, our master is close to his plans completion." she said.

"So you have a master. Good to know. So we know who we gotta beat." Zelos said.

"You're not of a concern to us. But it'd be wise for you to not stand in our way." The girl said warping away as Titan disappeared.

"Yeah, right. "It'd be wise", she says." Issei said.

"But now we know who's behind everything. And if she's got the four dark crystals, that means the Overworld crystals are next." Lucy said. "And it still concerns me that someone actually told her about us."

"You think our good friend Arthur might be here?" Flamberge asked.

"I don't think it was him. He may be a thief but even he has his own sense of honor. I doubt he would do anything like this." Lucy said.

"Well for now we should head to the Overworld." Sero said.

"Sorry but stopping her isn't gonna happen for a bit. The airship sustained a bit of damage from the outside. We'll need to head to Agart for repairs." Luca said.

"Okay. Mari, you should try to repair Calca and Brina. They risked their lives to protect us. I don't want their stories ending here." Rydia said.

"Agreed." Fulgore said.

"Alright, just leave it to me!" Mari said.

"I will say one thing though. That girl letting us live… That's a decision she may end up regretting." Zelos said.

"Indeed, and she'll pay for controlling the Eidolons." Selena said.

"That girl made three errors when she came to us. First was letting us live. Second was telling us about people who knew us were on this world. And the third...is making enemies of us." Lucy said.

The group soon returned to Overworld as they landed on Agart.

"We'll be able to find the materials needed to repair the Falcon in the cave here." Luca said.

"Let's get cracking, then. Mari, keep an eye on Calca and Brina." Zelos said.

"Just leave it to me!" Mari said as Calca and Brina jumped up in response.

"Huh? They're awake already?" Flamberge asked.

"Hold on… Something's wrong." Fulgore said.

Calca and Brina suddenly drew their knives and started attacking.

"What the?! They're attacking us!" Sero said.

"Everyone, don't do anything! Just leave them to me!" Luca said as she drew her hammer. "Get the materials for the repairs, hurry!"

"Understood." Omnimon said as the group left, leaving Luca to face Calca and Brina.

The group soon arrived at the caves.

"According to Luca, the materials to repair the Falcon are inside this cave." Fulgore said.

"Then let's get cracking already. Luca is counting on us to get these parts." Zelos said.

"Right! So, according to Luca, we needed a Mythril Nut, Bolt, and Spring." Issei said. "Can't be that hard to find some in here."

"And if we're lucky and find enough...maybe we can use some of those materials to repair Calca and Brina." Mari said.

The group scavenged the cave for materials until they came across a particular chamber.

"What is this place?" Flamberge asked.

"Enemies inbound. Be on guard." Omnimon said.

Just then green puppets were seen hopping out from behind the rocks as they danced around a bit.

"More dolls? Though it does make sense in this case." Zelos said. "We defeat them, we get the parts for Calca and Brina."

"And a way to repair the Falcon, too. Let's do this!" Flamberge said.

"Let's take em down one at a time." Sero said grabbing one of the puppets with his tape. "Over to you, Undyne!" he said tossing it Undyne's way.

"Gotcha!" Undyne replied, summoning a spear before running the puppet through. "Take that, toy!"

Fulgore brought out his plasma claws as he sliced through another one.

"Take this!" Leviathan called freezing another one solid before piercing through it.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon said as he froze the last one. "Transcendent Sword!" he shouted as he ran through and sliced the puppet. "It looks like we've got all of them."

"Great job. Let's salvage their parts and bring them to Luca." Chalcedony said.

The group soon left the caves and arrived back at the Falcon.

"Good news, Luca. We've got the parts for the Falcon's repairs. And some spare parts for Calca and Brina." Fulgore said.

"Great! These extra Mythril Springs, Nuts and Bolts will get Calca and Brina back up and running. Give those to Mari, she's almost finished repairing the two after Titan smashed them flat." Luca said. "Gotta say, your friend's really good with them. It's like she knows how to fix dolls already."

"Yeah, funny thing about that. One of her special attacks involves using miniature doll versions of some of our friends for an attack." Flamberge said.

Shortly after the repairs are finished, the ground starts shaking.

"No...not now." Lucy said as Titan marched into Agart.

"Titan, please stop this!" Ace called.

"It's no use, Ace. He's not going to listen to you." Zelos said.

"He's being controlled. It's likely that if we defeat him, it might break the girl's control over him." Lucy said.

"But do we even stand a chance against something like that?" Sero asked.

"Who knows? But we sure as hell can try!" Flamberge said.

"Ddraig!" Issei called as he changed into his Scale Mail armor.

"We will save you no matter what!" Lance said as a silhouette of Titan appeared behind him before he jumped high into the air.

"Hang on Lance! I'll back you up!" Issei called, following suit. "Here we go!"

"Haaaaaa! Gaia's Wrath!" Lance called as he came and stabbed Drevas into the ground, using Titan's own attack against him.

"Come on Titan! Snap out of it!" Issei said, punching the Eidolon in the face, with the force of the simultaneous attacks sending him crashing down.

"Excellent work. But it won't keep him down for long." a voice said.

The group turned to see a large man with long white hair in a black cloak approaching them.

"Who are you?" Sero asked.

"Hold it, Sero. I feel like I've seen this guy before, but where?" Zelos said.

"Now...do you have what is needed to fix this ship?" The man in black asked.

"Uh...yes." Lucy said.

"Then I urge you to take me to the Tower of Babil, before history repeats itself." he said.

"Tower of Babil? Even that's back?" Zelos asked.

"There isn't time for questions. Just do it." The man in black said.

"Alright. We got it." Zelos said. "Onward, to the Tower of Babil."

Rydia and the others soon repaired the ship and flew to the Tower of Babil accompanied by the mysterious Man in Black. What are his motives? Only time will tell.


	5. Yang Fang's Tale: The Master of Fabul

"A Master of Martial Arts that trains Monks. It sounds exciting!" Kohaku said.

"Yeah. Yang Fang is pretty amazing for a monk and a master martial artist." Ranma said.

"That takes me back, doesn't it, Master?" Jesmon asked.

"Yep. It sure does. Me, you, Noire and Blanc. Ah, those were the days." Gankoomon said.

"Oh yeah, It reminds of the time we were helping you achieve Mega Level, Jesmon." Stahn said.

"Well, when Omnimon and I were resurrected, we were kind of degenerated down to our Rookie forms for some reason. We just needed a little help getting back on our feet. As you've probably seen from my Huckmon form, I was kind of a hothead when Master Gankoomon first took me under his wing." Jesmon said.

"But we managed to help you overcome that when we fought that Digimon." Kohaku said.

"BanchoLeomon. Yeah, I remember that." Jesmon said. "Admittedly, I still am kind of a hothead a little bit."

"Nothing wrong with that." Stahn said.

"But why is Blake here? She doesn't strike me as a martial artist." Kendo said.

"I suggested it. She and Yang haven't been acting the same since what happened during the Ylisse Redux." Ranma said. "So I figured some peace might clear their minds."

"Oh, right… That kind of rattled all of us." Jesmon said.

"You guys have no idea how shocking it was for us. Adam took my arm during the Vytal disaster… and he's been a major part of Blake's life for who knows how long." Yang said. "And...mine too."

"I thought it was all over when…" Kendo said.

"I was playing it cool. Truth is, it still plagues my mind." Yang said. "My moment of weakness."

"We've all had these kinds of moments, Yang. But as long as you've got Ruby and the others, there's nothing you can't accomplish." Jude said. "Take it from me. When I was at my moment of weakness, it was Leia who got me back on my feet."

"Same here, when Kor found out the truth about Creed Graphite and his mom, I helped lift his spirits back up." Kohaku said.

"Jude and I remember that, Kohaku. You really seem like the perfect partner for Kor." Regal said.

"Just...don't tell Hisui we said that." Jude said.

"Don't worry I won't." Kohaku smiled before seeing a blonde haired girl in a chinese outfit running up a mountain.

"Who was that?" Mana asked.

"According to records, that's Yang Fang's daughter, Ursula." Gankoomon said.

"Wow...didn't take him for a family man." Yang said.

"So much so that despite her requests, her father refuses to train her." Jesmon said.

"Why is that?" Corona asked.

"She is the princess of Fabul. Yang Fang probably figured that the battlefield is not the place for her." Jude said.

"Hmph. I'd probably guess she's going to the mountain to be trained against her father's wishes." Vegeta said.

"Come on, Vegeta. Don't act like you haven't thought about it." Jude said.

"But… Isn't that Mount Hobs she's running up?" Regal asked.

"Oh, that's bad…" Yang said. "Wasn't that where we fought that big bomb monster?"

"Oh, that's not good. We better go after her." Jesmon said.

"Regal, Yang, Jude, Ranma, Blake?" A voice called out as Yang Fang was seen approaching, his braided ponytail extended as he was wearing a martial arts loincloth tunic. He was accompanied by two monks, likely from his castle.

"Yang Fang? You sure responded fast." Jude said.

"I heard from one of the Monks that Ursula was heading to Mount Hobs so I arrived as quickly as possible." Yang Fang said. "And it seems your party has grown since the last time I saw you all."

"Yeah, it sure has. I'd like you the pleasure of meeting Kohaku Hearts, Mana Kawai, Rikido Sato, Mashirao Ojiro, Itsuka Kendo, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Corona, Scarlet Fist, Garnet, Amethyst, Goku and Vegeta." Ranma said.

"A pleasure to meet you Master Yang." Kohaku said as she bowed.

"Interesting. I can tell they are all diverse and skilled. They should serve well in protecting my daughter." Yang Fang said.

"Lemme guess, she ran up the mountain cause you said no to training her?" Amethyst asked.

"How do you know of this?" Yang Fang asked.

"We saw her running up Mount Hobs as we were on our way to Fabul Castle." Kendo said. "We were close by so we thought we'd follow her."

"I see, then let us hurry to the top of the mountain." Yang Fang said.

Notice: Master Yang of Fabul and his Monks have joined the party

They hurried up the mountain as quick as they could as they saw the same young girl from before, now known as Ursula, facing off alone against a large red creature and three goblins.

"Ursula!" Yang Fang said as they saw her fighting off the Goblins before facing down a familiar creature.

"What is that?" Kendo asked.

"A Mom Bomb… those things are a pain." Yang said.

"So we have to deal with it quickly before it explodes then or boom?" Kohaku asked.

"Pretty much." Jude said.

"Well then let's go!" Amethyst said as they rushed to Ursula's aid.

"Blossom Bomb!" Kohaku called as she dealt a combo with both her kicks and baton strikes. "Pirouette Kick!" she called as she dealt six spin kicks as she rose into the air.

"Tornado Tail Dance!" Ojiro shouted smacking the monster with his tail.

"Here we go! Judgment of the Blade!" Jesmon said as he dealt rapid slashes at high speeds.

The Mom Bomb then suddenly transformed into a large cloud of flames after receiving those hits.

"What the…?!" Amethyst gawked.

"Oh yeah, we forgot to mention it transforms into its true form after taking enough damage." Yang said. "Our bad."

"Gosh damnit, guys…" Scarlet said under his breath as he fired a Ki Blast at the flame cloud.

"Scarlet, no!" Blake warned.

It was too late however, as the bomb exploded, releasing three Gray Bombs and three normal bombs.

"Weltgeist!" Jesmon said as At, Rene and Por struck the appearing bombs.

"Wait, they still explode even when they're flames!?" Scarlet exclaimed.

"Yeah, and they multiply! Can't you think before you attack sometimes?!" Yang asked.

"Guys, relax. Jesmon already took care of it. Which was excellent work, by the way." Gankoomon said.

"Thank you for your kind words, Master." Jesmon said.

"Sorry I snapped, Scarlet." Yang said.

"It's fine, I guess we're even now." Scarlet said. "And let's hope the next enemy we face doesn't have a second form."

"And it looks like we're getting visitors in Fabul. Look. See? Red Wing ships." Ranma said.

"Wait...something about this isn't right. Cecil wouldn't arrive using the Red Wings." Yang Fang said.

"I would agree. I think something might've happened to him." Regal said.

"We'd better get to Fabul Castle." Kendo said.

The party quickly ran back to the castle where they saw the Red Wing soldiers taking the crystal.

"The Wind crystal!" Yang Fang said.

"They're after it again?" Ranma said. "What's going on?"

"They are under our orders." a voice said as a familiar dragoon stepped out.

"Kain?" Yang said.

"Guys, hold on… Something's not right…" Jude said.

"Goku, you feel it right? Something's wrong with that guy." Kendo said.

"Yeah, it's like...he's this Kain guy but not. Is he being controlled?" Goku asked.

"No I assure you. He is under no circumstances being controlled." a figure in robes said stepping out. "This is of his own free will."

"Why do I highly doubt that?" Jude asked. "(This air coming from Kain… It's just like with Sectonia. A dark half…)"

"Why is Kain after the Wind Crystal? Who are you?" Blake asked the robed individual.

"Me? Well...you may simply call me the Snake Charmer." he said.

"The Snake Charmer?" Jesmon asked. "So… You've finally revealed yourself."

"You two knights shouldn't be surprised. I mean, we have spent time with each other before." he said.

"You mean when you brainwashed us?" Jesmon asked.

"Jesmon, calm down." Gankoomon said.

"Wait…" Scarlet said slowly. "If Snake Charmer's here, does that mean...the other two are here to?"

"Ah...so you know of our small party. I should have known that vampire couldn't keep a secret." Snake Charmer said.

"So, it really is true." Jesmon said.

"What the color fighter says is true. Me along with my comrades are here together. We not only came for the crystals but as a side quest...we would like you to hand over those knights with you." Snake Charmer said.

"Not a chance." Corona said.

"Really? Hmm. Tis a pity. I would fight you all here and now but I have a schedule to keep." Snake Charmer said seeing the crystal loaded onto the ship. "So I'll take my leave now."

"Wait!" Blake said. "Where is Adam?!"

"Adam? Ah, so you're the Belladonna girl. He is on the ship. But we're keeping him restrained because you see...his anger and hatred will be a problem if we allow him to seek revenge. And his skills are irreplaceable." Snake Charmer said.

"And what's Killer Frost's part in all this?" Regal asked. "Revenge for David dismantling the Regime?"

"Please. Why would she care about some boy? She is here for the same reason I am. Money and control." Snake Charmer said.

"And who hired you?" Kendo demanded.

"I cannot say. Doing so would violate our contract." Snake Charmer said.

"Okay, Be mysterious. All we know is you want the knights and crystals." Yang said.

"And that is all you truly need to know, for now." Snake Charmer said. "As for those two, keep them for awhile. We still have plenty of time." he said boarding the airship with the remaining soldiers as it took off with Wind crystal in tow.

"Well… that just happened." Amethyst said.

"So Snake Charmer, Killer Frost and Adam are after the Royal Knights and the Crystals. But why?" Kendo asked.

"I'm so sorry, everyone. If you guys hadn't saved all of us Knights back in Tokyo, none of this would be…" Jesmon said.

"Don't say things like that, mate. I'm sure David didn't regret his decision back then." Mana said.

"None of us did, we did what we thought was right to help you all. You're our friends and nothing will ever change that." Kohaku said.

"Yeah, we'll take those three down together!" Amethyst said. "Right guys?"

"Yeah. We...we might." Blake said.

"What's wrong, Blake? You didn't sound so sure just now?" Gankoomon said.

"(I can't let this fear run through me forever. I need to stand up.)" she thought. "Sorry. I mean to say….we can and will."

"That's more like it." Gankoomon said. "That's the Blake Belladonna we've known back in Hyrule."

"So, I suppose we take a ship to Baron?" Stahn asked.

"That might be the best course of action." Jude said.

"I have one ready to take us." Yang Fang said pointing to a ship in the harbor.

"Then what are we waiting for, mates? Let's set sail!" Mana said.

"Yeah! We're coming for ya, suckers!" Scarlet yelled as the team started to depart.

"I'm coming too." Ursula said. "I'm prepared for whatever happens."

On the airship, Snake Charmer continued to look out.

"You sure you wanted to clue them in like that?" Killer Frost asked.

"It matters not. We will accomplish the job no matter what." Snake Charmer said as a soldier approached. "What is it?"

"Sir...I'm not sure how but...he escaped his bindings." the soldier said.

"What?!" Snake Charmer said as they rushed to an empty cell with several murdered soldiers. "Sonova…"

"Should we go after him?" Killer Frost asked.

"No. I have a very good idea what he's going after. Either he comes back alive or ends up dead. That's all we can go with." Snake Charmer said. "But for our mission's sake, it better be alive."

Back with the ship on sea…

"If we stay the course, we should be in Baron by morning." Jesmon said.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" a voice said as another ship came by, containing Edward and Kaede's group.

"It's Kaede and the others!" Kohaku said.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kendo asked.

"We're on our way to Baron right now." Tear said.

"Really? Same as us. Who would've thought?" Regal asked.

"Wait, if you guys are coming from Damcyan, does that mean the Fire Crystal is gone too?" Amethyst asked.

"No, it's still in the chamber." Pyrox said.

"We're on our way to Baron to have an audience with King Cecil." Azura said.

"Same here. Oh, and there's one more thing we should mention. We had a run in with...them." Jesmon said.

"Those mercenaries ShadeMan mentioned?" Sanji asked.

"That's right. They mentioned something about taking us Knights back with them." Jesmon said. "Exercise caution if you see them."

"Understood. We'll keep an eye out." Kaede said. "By the way… Since we're going to the same place, why not make this interesting?"

"Are you...challenging us to a race?" Jude asked. "Sure, why not? We can use something to relieve the tension anyway."

"Okay. So about this? First one to Baron wins." Ranma said.

"It's on!" Connie said.

"Alright! Jes, count us down!" Scarlet said.

"Here goes…" Jesmon said as racing lights blared from his blades.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Go!"

As the ships raced onward, their ship began to slow down.

"What the? What's going on?" Ranma said.

"Looks like a case of E. As in empty. We have no fuel." Kendo said.

"Aw, nuts… It looks like we'll have to make a stop somewhere." Jesmon said.

"Look. There's an island right over there. We can just stop there to refuel." Sato said.

"Good plan. Jesmon, slight change of course." Jude said.

"Got it." Jesmon said.

As they turned to the island, Edward's group noticed them diverting off.

"Where are they going? Did they not want to race anymore?" Frisk asked.

"Their ship must've run out of fuel." Tear said.

"Fuel shortage, huh? Sadly, not much can be done about that." Pyrox said.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea." Kaede said.

"I beg to differ, Kaede. It did get their spirits up." Tsuki said.

"Besides, we'll see them on the way back. We can just tell them how the audience went." Brook said.

"Audience?" Steven asked.

"Our meeting with Cecil, remember?" Kaede asked.

"Right. I think he was thinking about the other type of audience, considering Brook is a performer and all." Connie explained.

Meanwhile, back with Yang Fang's group…

"I'm not so sure this island is a good spot to refuel. It looks like it hasn't been explored yet." Kendo said.

"All we need is some Palm Tree Oil." Yang Fang said. "The forest should be abundant with it."

"Just be careful of monsters in the area." Gankoomon said.

"Okay, what kind of monsters are we dealing with?" Scarlet asked. "I would rather not face anything that I wasn't prepared for."

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Ranma said as they headed into the forest.

1 hour later...

"Okay...so...I think we just got ourselves lost." Ursula said with Scarlet, Kendo, Blake, Kohaku and Gankoomon with her.

"Not only that, but Jesmon and the others aren't here. We might've gotten separated." Gankoomon said.

"It is a dark forest. It's not hard to become lost. Well, no problem. We just need to retrace our steps and we'll be out." Kendo said.

"Though...I do get the feeling...something is wrong here." Kohaku said.

"I think we might not be alone here…" Kendo said.

"Way to…Huh? Duck now!" Blake said as they ducked down as several trees were cut down.

"Blake! I know you're here!" a voice shouted as they saw a figure in black wearing a black blindfold step out.

"Adam Taurus. We figured you'd be here." Gankoomon said.

"Adam, let go of this anger. You'll just…" Blake began before she quickly blocked with her weapon.

"Let go? No. I won't let go! Not until I deal with you!" he said pushing her back.

"Hey! You want her, you gotta deal with us too!" Scarlet said, flash stepping behind Taurus. "Paralysis Poke!"

Adam quickly turned around as he blocked the attack. "You made some new friends, Blake? What? You gonna abandon them like you did me?" Adam said pushing Scarlet back.

"It's not like that!" Blake retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Kendo asked.

"You don't know what she's done, even after all this time she's been with you?" Adam asked. "People hurt me long before we met... All sorts of people in all sorts of ways... but no one hurt me quite like you... You didn't leave scars, you just left me alone. So... tell me, Blake... how does it feel to be alone?" he said removing his blindfold showing a brand on his face.

"So what?! She's never alone because we've all fought by her side through and through. She's our friend, and we'll help her even through the toughest of trials!" Kohaku said.

"That's exactly what I said to her, and look how that turned out." Adam said.

"Because you were using the White Fang as a means of rebellion." Blake said. "You never cared about the Faunus. You just wanted a reason to make them fight with humans."

"Some of us may not know her as well as the others on our team, but we know one thing. She's not just someone we see as a teammate. She's family." Kendo said.

"Family huh? Fine then." he said unleashing a cutting wave that hit Kendo dead on. "In that case...I'll just exterminate your little family!"

"Kendo!" Gankoomon said.

"I'm okay…" Kendo said. "Ow...that hurt."

"It's his semblance. He can take the energy of attacks and send it right back." Blake said.

"So he used Scarlet's attack force on me… that's why I feel a little sore." Kendo said.

"You were lucky that boy in the ridiculous outfit's attack was non lethal, otherwise you'd be dead." Adam said. "And...you shouldn't try and counter attack!" he said slashing Scarlet who was behind him.

It was at that moment that Ursula thought back to her father's words years ago…

Flashback…

Ursula was witnessing monks trying to strike a boulder but couldn't make a dent.

"It's no good… We can't make a dent in this thing." a monk said.

"Trying to crush it through sheer force will only serve to bruise your knuckles." Yang Fang said. "Every object has a weak point. Find it, concentrate upon it…" he said before he struck the boulder as it broke apart. "And you no longer need to exhaust your strength."

End flashback…

"A weakpoint." Ursula said seeing Adam continuing to beat the five back, even breaking Blake's weapon. "The sword. He can only use that counter attack with that weapon. But...how would I even begin to get it away from him?"

"You know, you four are idiots. You should have just abandoned her when you had the chance." Adam said.

"But it's not just them." a voice called out as the rest of the party, minus Yang Fang and his monks, came out.

"Ah...I remember you. It was Yang right?" Adam said. "What? Are you all just trying to scare me away so you won't have to die protecting her?"

"Wrong. We're not protecting Blake. And she's not protecting any of us." Kendo said.

"That's right." Garnet said. "We are protecting each other."

"Guys...it's the sword. You need to get that sword away from him." Ursula said.

"Ursula? How did you know about that?" Jesmon asked.

"Discover the weakpoint in an opponent." Ursula said. "That's what my father taught me."

"Alright then. We trust you." Jesmon said.

"Relying on numbers won't help. I'll end you all the same!" Adam said as he charged at the new arrivals.

"Get back." Yang said as she blocked the attack with her prosthetic. "Now knock him back!" she said grabbing onto the sword.

"What?" Adam said.

"I got him!" Scarlet said, rushing up and grabbing Adam's arm. "Finally...I gotcha."

"No..You're just an idiot!" he said taking his scabbard as it became a gun.

"Yeah. I'm the idiot...holding the idiot who let his guard down." Scarlet said.

"What?" Adam said as Ranma and Jesmon knocked him aside. "No!"

"You want this?" Yang said before tossing the sword off a cliff.

"No!" Adam shouted. He growled before looking to the broken blade on the ground as he rushed for it.

"Dance with me, O blizzard of a thousand blossoms! Early-flowering cherry! Korean hill cherry! Double flower cherry! Weeping cherry! This is my... Satsugeki Bukouken!" Kohaku called as she dealt a barrage of kicks and baton strikes before finishing with a divebomb kick that erupted into cherry blossoms.

Adam was hit with the full force of the attack but he kept going as blood dripped from his body.

"You...you aren't going to hurt anyone again!" Blake said as she and Yang grabbed the broken weapons before thrusting them into his body.

Adam stumbled backwards as blood was flowing from the wounds. "Oh…" he muttered as his eyes grew faint as he stumbled over the same cliff his sword was tossed over as he fell to the ground below.

"Well, at least we won't have to deal with him anymore." Mana said.

"So that's one down then." Stahn said before turning to Yang and Blake. "You two okay?"

"Yeah, we're good." Yang said as tears welled in Blake's eyes.

"Everyone… thank you." Blake sobbed. "I don't ever want to leave any of you."

"Don't worry, Blake. We will be by your side, always." Ranma said.

"Is everyone alright?" Yang Fang asked as he appeared.

"Father!" Ursula said.

"We're okay, Yang Fang." Kendo said. "We were attacked by someone, but we were able to take care of him. It was thanks to Ursula that we were able to take him down. She remembered something you said from your training."

"Is that so?" Yang Fang asked.

"Of course. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have been able to defeat him." Jesmon said.

"She knew where we needed to take him down." Blake said. "If she wasn't here, we might not even be here."

"I see. In that case, Ursula...I am no longer to be called your father." Yang Fang said.

"What? After all that?" Goku said.

"Let me finish. Instead...you are to call me Master." Yang Fang said.

"Father, you… you're taking me on as a disciple?" Ursula said in shock.

"You have proven much to me this day. I see now that my daughter has the heart and will to save those in need. That, to me, is what makes her my newest disciple. But don't believe I will be easy on you. I am not easy on even my own daughter."

"Yes, master!" Ursula said in joy.

"It's pretty amazing to see this kind of thing happen. As fathers yourselves, you'd know all about giving the chance to train your kids, right Goku, Vegeta?" Kendo asked.

"Me, yes." Vegeta said. "Kakarot, not so much."

"Hehe...he's not wrong, I was dead when both Gohan and Goten started their training, so I really couldn't give the chance…" Goku said.

"You're still happy for them that they've gotten strong like you though, right?" Kohaku asked.

"Of course!" Goku responded immediately. "I'm proud of how far they've come."

"As much as I'd like to add to the conversation, we still need to gather the fuel we need and head to Baron." Garnet said.

"Garnet's right. We still need that Palm Tree Oil." Kendo said.

"In that case, let's head out." Jesmon said.

"Jesmon, I…" Ursula said.

"What is it, Ursula?" Jesmon asked.

"Well it's just…. You remind me so much of myself." Ursula said.

"Hehe… I kind of got that impression too." Jesmon said rubbing his neck. "To be honest, it reminded me of how much of a hothead I was when Gankoomon took me under his wing. I still am, a little bit."

"Well, in any case, thanks. I'm glad that you were with us through all of this." Ursula said.

"Not a problem. I'm just glad I could help you out in some way." Jesmon said.

"Me as well." Ursula said as they headed out.


	6. Palom's Tale: The Mage's Voyage

Philia's group was currently on their way to Troia, the Kingdom of Epopts.

"Looks like we finally made it. Troia." Mona said.

"Yes, a Kingdom where they train new Epopts to become the next guardians of the Earth Crystal. It actually reminds me of when I was a Priestess back on my world." Philia said.

"Still doesn't explain why we're here." Kairi said.

"According to the intel, one of the mage twins, Palom, is said to be here training." Kirumi said.

"But why? Aren't Epopts normally trained in the arts of White Magic, why have a Black Mage come instead of a White Mage?" Philia asked.

"Certainly sounds suspicious." Jade Curtiss said.

"Not quite so. The Elder made the request himself." Leonora said.

"It's still suspicious either way." Reala said.

"We should investigate why this Palom is here. Hopefully he can tell us why he's training an Epopt in Black Magic." Pearl said.

"I see Troia Castle." Lilianna said.

"I think I see Palom." Queen said seeing a boy with his hair longer in a ponytail as he had a blue coat with a shoulder pad and a white scarf with green stripes over his costume from the first time as he had a red pendant around his neck.

"Palom!" Colette said.

"Colette? Ah, Leonora's here too! How have you guys been?" Palom asked. "Hold up a sec… Didn't I see you before? Ah yes. The strange black cat."

"Not a cat!" Mona said.

"Come now, don't be like that." he said patting Mona on the head.

"Ah that's...wait. Stop treating me like a pet!" Mona said.

"And I think I also saw you with this guy." Palom said to Queen. "Yeah, you're the one who fights with her fists and rides that strange vehicle."

"Oh, so you've heard about that. I'm Queen." Queen said.

"You don't look like one." Palom said looking at the others. "As for the rest of you, I haven't really seen you before seventeen years ago. Who are you guys?"

"They're comrades we picked up on our travels. Trust us, we've been through a lot." Leonora said.

"I am Philia Philis, a Priestess and a Swordian Wielder." Philia said.

"Hi. I'm uh… I'm Kairi." Kairi waved.

"I am Atro, a Paladin and one of the Six Heroes." Atro said.

"I am Kirumi Tojo, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kirumi said.

"My name is Lilianna, I am also known as the Priestess of Time." Lilianna said.

"I am Akeno Himejima, queen in Rias Gremory's peerage." Akeno giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Palom."

"Asia, aren't you going to introduce yourself?" Liliana asked.

"Huh? Oh! I-I'm sorry…" Asia apologized. "I'm Asia Argento, a bishop in Rias Gremory's peerage. Sorry, I was...thinking."

"My name is Reala, once the incarnation of the Goddess, Fortuna." Reala said.

"I am Jade Curtiss, Fonist and Colonel of the Malkuth Military." Jade said.

"U-Um.. my name is Nina." Nina said.

"I'm Cinnamon… I'm, uh.. Well…" Cinnamon said.

"A sentient Automaton?" Palom asked.

"Um… Y-yes! Hello." Cinnamon said with a bow.

"And you?" Palom asked Pearl.

"I'm Pearl, a member of the Crystal Gems." Pearl introduced. "We're here because we're interested in your training with an...Epopt, was it?"

"Yes, though I don't know why the Elder would send me, I know nothing about White Magic, only Porom does." Palom said. "Well, might as well go see who I'll be training. You all are welcome to come along as well."

"I think that it's a good idea. Besides, I sense he has much potential as a mage." Clemente said from Philia's sword.

The group headed inside the castle as they came to a group of Epopts.

"Thank you for coming, Palom. Despite the journey, I assume you know why you're here." one of them said.

"I'm training an Epopt, right? Who am I working with? Wait… aren't there supposed to be eight of you?" Palom asked.

"That's why we asked you to come. Please enter, Leonora." another epopt said.

"Wait, what?" Pearl asked.

A young girl with blonde hair in priestess clothing was seen approaching as she walked to the center and turned to the group with a shy expression.

"Whoa." Mona said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, black mage. I am Lady Leonora, a priestess in training." she said.

"She kinda looks like me." Cinnamon said.

"I didn't think there would be a Epopt on this world with the same name as you, Leonora." Queen said.

"And a White Mage at that. She does bear quite the resemblance." Leonora said.

"We can still easily tell you two apart." Pearl said. "You tend to wear yellow, while this Leonora's wearing robes."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Leonora." Atro said.

"Are you the one requested to be Palom's pupil?" Kirumi asked.

"Indeed. I am to learn the arts of Black Magic." Lady Leonora said.

"I see. If you wish, I can assist you in the arts as well." Kirumi said.

"Wait, you know Black Magic too?" Palom asked.

"That's right. There was an incident that happened before where she suffered major blood loss and David decided to give some of his blood to her." Leonora said.

"I would like to help teach elemental magic as well." Philia said.

"Akeno, you know some thunder magic, right? Maybe you could help out too." Kairi said.

"Let's just stick with us first." Palom said as they headed towards the Tower of Trials to train her.

"So all we have to do is claim the mosaic on top right?" Mona asked. "Sounds perfect."

"Alright, Lady Leonora. There are three basic spells to learn in Black Magic. Fire, Blizzard, and Thunder. Each enemy is weak to at least one of these elements, so it's very helpful to know these spells." Palom said.

"For example, Fire Magic is very effective against Undead and Ice elemental monsters." Kirumi said.

"Ice Magic is very effective against Fire Elemental enemies and reptiles." Kairi said.

"And Thunder Magic works well against enemies in the air along with machine types." Jade Curtiss said.

With this information, Lady Leonora stumbled a bit at first before shortly mastering the spells as the group reached the top.

"Well, it was a long trip, but we made it." Colette said.

"I'd say your magic is working out well, Lady Leonora." Kirumi said.

"Thanks. It was all thanks to you all." Lady Leonora said.

"Hold on… Do you guys hear something?" Colette asked. "Propellers from far away."

"Those can only be from…" Leonora said as they ran out to see Red Wing ships approaching the castle. "The Red Wings?"

"Somehow I doubt they're on our side." Akeno said.

"If I had to guess, something has happened to Cecil." Leonora said.

"And we know why they're here. We need to get to the Crystal, now!" Colette said.

"You heard the lady! Let's move!" Mona said.

"But where would we even go? They'll have the place surrounded." Queen said.

"There's a tunnel under the castle. If we take it, we can hide in the Lodestone Cavern." Lady Leonora said.

"Doesn't that place have a metallic barrier?" Kirumi said.

"That's exactly why that's a good idea. The Red Wings will be forced to discard their equipment." Colette said.

"But… What about Cinnamon?" Leonora asked.

"That's right. She's a ro...Automaton. She'll stop functioning once we get in there." Mona said.

"Cinnamon, you have to get back to the Galaxy King. You'll be safer there." Leonora said.

"And go tell the others what's going on. We might need their help." Mona said.

"But…" Cinnamon started.

"There is no time to argue about this. They'll be here any minute." Colette said.

"Okay. Please be safe." Cinnamon said before she quickly ran off.

"Will she be okay?" Philia asked.

"The soldiers will likely overlook her, so she should make it out okay." Queen said. "For now, we need to evacuate with the crystal."

The remaining group head off to the Crystal Chamber.

"Whew… Good. It's still here." Leonora said.

"We'd better act quickly." Lady Leonora said as they grabbed the Earth Crystal and hurried to the Lodestone Cavern. At the end of the cave, they run into a familiar enemy.

"The Dark Elf? But… Kokoro tore him apart!" Leonora said. "Why is he back?"

"It must be because of the Crystal." Philia said.

"Hahaha. Now let's...huh?" the dark elf said before it was frozen in ice before cracking apart.

"What the?" Kairi said.

"That was...Shiva." Atro said.

Just then, the Mysterious Girl appeared at that moment with Shiva at her side.

"You all really had me going for a moment. Fortunately, I don't need equipment when I have summons." she said.

"I take it you're here for the Earth Crystal, the same as the Red Wings?" Palom asked.

"Yes. I'm only going to say it once. Give me the Earth Crystal. If you don't, a worse fate is in store." thy Mysterious Girl said.

"Lady Leonora, everyone, get out of the cave. I'll keep her busy." Palom said.

"But this girl has Shiva at her side, there's no way you can…" Kairi said.

"I can buy you some time, just go!" Palom said as he took the crystal before petrifying himself.

"You think that will stop me? I'll just shatter your body and take the crystal from your remains!" the girl said.

"No!" Lady Leonora said. "I will cure him."

"Lady Leonora?" Pearl asked.

"Palom… he's always been like this. Just like back then when he was boasting about his adventures with you." Lady Leonora said to Colette and Leonora.

"Wait… you know them?" Kairi asked.

"I was that little girl in Mysidia when I first met Palom when he told me about them as well." Lady Leonora said as she casts Esuna on Palom.

"Lady Leonora may be a poor excuse for an Epopt… But as my partner, she passes with flying colors!" Palom said.

Notice: Palom and Lady Leonora learned the Particle Bomb Band!

"Ready, Lady Leonora? Here we go!" Palom said.

"Yes!" Lady Leonora said as they started chanting.

"Particle Bomb!" The two called as they cast an explosion of Fire and Blizzard combined, heavily damaging the Mysterious Girl.

"Ngh… Such power…" the girl said. "Shiva! Freeze them solid!"

Shiva waved her hand as she unleashed a furious snowstorm, knocking everyone out, but not before five lights fled from Leonora.

"Honestly, if you had just handed over the crystal when I told you to, we wouldn't have had to go through all of this trouble." the girl said.

"(At least you're safe, Cinnamon.)" Philia thought.

Cinnamon was currently running across the Troian Plains before she saw the Galaxy King flying overhead as she sent a signal to it.

"Cinnamon? Is that you? What happened?" Vera asked on the other line.

"It's Leonora and the others... They're…" Cinnamon said before she started crying.

"No… Of all people, not them." Miu said. "Kirumi…"


	7. Edge's Tale: The Pulse of Babil

David's team arrived in Eblan just in time to see Edge sparring with a group of his finest ninjas.

"Should we tell him we're here?" Marino asked.

"Not yet. We don't want to break his concentration." David said.

"I must say, their Ninjutsu intrigues me." Phantom said.

"Eblan is home to the best ninjas in the land. It shouldn't be a surprise that Edge has been keeping up with his training." Mayumi said.

"They say he's also recently become Eblan's ruler. Talk about a whole kingdom on your shoulders." Tapu Lele said.

"Lele… We all know why that happened…" David said.

"Ah, that's right. You're still bitter about that incident, aren't you?" Sectonia asked.

"Yeah… Lugae… He turned Edge's parents into monsters. I had to mercy kill them, put them out of their misery. They didn't want to live as monsters." David said.

"Wow… I never knew you had that sort of burden." Lea said.

"Is that why you volunteered to lead this group?" Kiba asked.

"That's right. I wanted to help him cope with it any way I could." David said.

"Understandable." Veruschka said.

"How horrible…" Crusadermon said.

"S-sorry. I know you, Leops and Sachiko are still a little uneasy about the whole Tokyo Digitization incident." David said.

"Sachiko, not as much as us. She wasn't the one being brainwashed." Leopardmon said.

"But when you think about it, it was because of that you reunited with Jexi and the others, right?" Peridot asked.

"It's like a quote I heard in a movie I watched once. 'The universe always has a way of bringing you where you're supposed to be…'" David started.

"'At the moment you're supposed to be there.' Men in Black, right?" Sachiko asked.

"Yeah. Those movies were kind of what I was thinking when I took up my Paranormal Investigator job." David said. "And I even got extra credit from it because it counted as a time-share."

"Japanese schools are way more hardcore than ours…" Veruschka muttered.

It was at that moment that Edge finished his training.

"Hey, Edge! What's up, dude?" David asked.

"Hm? David? What brings you to Eblan?" Edge asked.

"Just thought we'd drop by to see how you're doing." David said.

"I see, and who's your lady friend here?" Edge asked.

"Hm? Oh! This is Sachiko. She's a friend of mine from back home." David said.

"And I'm her partner, Crusadermon. One of the Royal Knights." Crusadermon said.

"Great to meet you. But I'm more confused about her than anything else." Edge said pointing to Sectonia. "You don't look like anyone I know, but you kinda remind me of this bee that used to be around David. Called herself Sectonia or something."

"You may be surprised, but I've obtained a new body since we last met." Sectonia said.

"What?! So it really is you, I must say, you look fine! Looks like David's got a keeper with you." Edge said playfully.

"Oh, stop. You're making me blush." Sectonia said.

"I recognize the Tapus from last time, as well as Mayumi. But who are these other guys?" Edge asked.

"My name is Phantom, it is an honor." Phantom said as he bowed.

"Your body's metal… oh I get it… you're an automaton who gained sentience." Edge said. "Didn't think they'd be able to know Ninjustu."

"Well I only know the basic techniques of a Ninja, but your Ninjutsu intrigues me." Phantom said.

"And you must be the other Sentient Automaton. Gotta say, you're quite the looker for a metal girl." Edge said to Marino.

"Well aren't you quite the ladies man. I'm Marino." Marino said.

"My name is Leopardmon. Like Crusadermon, I am also a Royal Knight." Leopardmon said.

"Yo, the name's Lea, got it memorized?" Lea said tapping his forehead.

"My name is Veruschka." Veruschka said as she warped around Edge before warping back to her original spot. "As you saw there, I have the ability to warp small distances around enemies due to my abilities as a half demon."

"I'm Krillin, it's great to meet ya." Krillin said. "This is Chrysalis. Don't be alarmed, she isnt gonna hurt anyone."

"Hello there… sorry, I'm still getting used to this…" Chrysalis said.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto. I'm a Knight in service to the Gremory family." Kiba said.

"Bonjam, I am Francisca of the Three Mage Sisters and a Disciple of Master David." Francisca said.

"A pupil, already? You really have been busy." Edge said.

"Oh, you have no idea." David said.

"I'm Peridot Harmotome, member of the Crystal Knights. Pleased to meet you." Peridot said.

"My name's Rutee. It's a pleasure to meet you." Rutee said.

"And last but not least, I am Xenovia. Like Kiba, I'm also one of Rias's knights." Xenovia said.

"And your friends?" David asked.

"These are my pupils, the Eblan Four." Edge said. "Gekkou, Izayoi, Zangetsu, and Tsukinowa."

"Master Edge has told us so much about you all! He says you're amazing warriors." Tsukinowa said. He was a young boy with long purple hair in a ponytail as he wore green ninja clothing and had a mask over his mouth.

"Please, Tsukinowa, show a little respect to them." Izayoi said. She was a young woman with long brown hair in an upper ponytail and wore a blue kunoichi tunic along with a black long sleeve shirt under it and black fishnet stockings.

"Master, I believe we should tell them about what has resurfaced again, don't you?" Zangetsu asked. He was a slight elderly man with a brown leather tunic and yellow robes over it as he also had grey hair in a ponytail.

"It might be best if we did. If they really are your old allies, then they seem trustworthy." Gekkou said. He was a gruff looking man with brown hair covered by a red bandana as he wore classic shinobi clothing.

"Better clean your ears, then… It's… The Tower of Babil." Edge said.

"You're kidding. The Tower of Babil is back?" David asked.

"It is. Quite the shock, I know. It appeared right after the Second Moon returned." Edge said.

"This is very strange. What could cause it to reappear so suddenly?" Crusadermon asked.

"Well, that's what I'm having these guys try to find out." Edge said. "They'll be doing recon in different locations. I'm having Izayoi go to Troia, Zangetsu to the Underworld, Tsukinowa to Mysidia, and Gekkou investigate the meteor impact site near Fabul."

"Alrighty, then. Lele, you take a team and go with Gekkou. Fini, you go with Izayoi. Koko, with Zangetsu. And Bulu, you're with Tsukinowa. The rest of us will stay with Edge." David said.

"I shall stay here." Phantom said.

"I'll head to Troia with Fini." Rutee said.

"Crusadermon and I will go with you." Sachiko said.

"I will follow Gekkou and Lele." Veruschka said.

"Think I'll go with Koko." Lea said.

"Marino, maybe you should go. You are sorta a ninja, after all. Plus your skills might come in handy out there." Xenovia said.

"Alright, I'll head to Mysidia with Tsukinowa." Marino said.

"I think I'll head for the Underworld as well." Mayumi said.

"Me too. I'll go with you." Peridot said.

"Fabul seems like a good place to check out." Krillin said.

"If you don't mind, I'll go with you." Chrysalis said.

"Kiba, shall we head for Mysidia, then?" Xenovia asked.

"Let's do it." Kiba nodded.

"Sectonia, Francisca, Leopardmon and Phantom are with me, then." David said.

"Alright. Shall we get started then?" Mayumi asked.

"Right. Everyone, move out!" David said as the teams split.

With Gekkou, near Fabul...

Gekkou and his team were currently investigating the Impact Site as they were shocked by the state it was in.

"The land, it's dying." Veruschka said.

"This is...so disheartening." Tapu Lele said.

"How could one meteor cause something like this?" Krillin asked.

"Somehow I doubt it was the meteor alone." Gekkou said as he witnessed a mysterious person fighting off the monks.

"That girl, I'm sensing an otherworldly aura from her." Veruschka said.

"We can't fight someone like her, not now…" Tapu Lele said.

"She's right. We have a mission." Gekkou said as he saw the person finishing them off.

"*sigh* Nothing we can do…" Krillin sighed.

"Alright, let us continue the investigation and regroup with everyone." Veruschka said using her grapple blades to move to the other side.

"You all...go ahead. I need to take care of something." Gekkou said grabbing a shovel.

"I see… You want to give these monks a proper burial, huh?" Tapu Lele asked.

"We were forbidden to help them due to this important mission, but this does not mean they deserve to rot above ground." Gekkou said.

"Well said. Thank you." Tapu Lele said.

Meanwhile with Zangetsu's group…

"There. Disguised as simple dwarves, we should be able to traverse the castle without issue." Zangetsu said.

"Are you sure this is gonna work? I mean, our armors are different colors from theirs." Peridot said.

"I'm sure we'll pass it off as long as we play along." Lea said.

"Okay then. Here goes." Mayumi said.

They traversed the castle as they entered the throne room.

"Hmm. It seems the crystal is still here for the moment but...something feels wrong." Zangetsu said. "Only one thing could cause this...the Tower of Babil."

"We know it's back, so maybe we just haven't seen the worst of it yet." Mayumi said.

"Maybe. We should still return and report to Lord Edge." Zangetsu said.

"Right, let's get outta here." Lea said.

In Troia, with Izayoi's team…

"Hmm. So as far as we know, they have constructed this Tower of Trials in order to train their Epopts." Izayoi said to her group as they were disguised as Epopts themselves.

"But is it normally filled with Monsters?" Rutee asked.

"Supposedly, but that's to test their strength and magical abilities." Crusadermon said, adjusting to her robes.

"Crusadermon, please calm down. You don't want us to get found out, do you?" Sachiko asked.

"I know. I'm just not used to wearing clothes so...restrictive." Crusadermon said.

"It's a recon mission. We can't stand out." Rutee said.

"Don't worry, Crusadermon. We just need to finish up what information we need to gather and we'll be out of these robes in no time." Sachiko said.

"Alright then." Crusadermon said.

"Man, this is like the time I disguised as a soldier to steal Lens." Rutee said.

"Feels nice to have such a pleasant memory, does it?" Tapu Fini asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it pleasant, I got caught in a trap little while after with Atwight when I met first met Stahn." Rutee said.

"That sounds embarrassing." Izayoi said.

"Tell me about it." Rutee said.

"Well, it seems we've gathered as much info as we can from here. We should head back to Eblan. Lucky for us, there happens to be a ship we can use." Izayoi said.

"Alright. Let's get going then." Sachiko said.

In Mysidia with Tsukinowa….

"I'm so excited to be able to be on a Mission from Master Edge, and with such legendary heroes!" Tsukinowa said.

"Well aren't you a ball of energy." Marino said.

"Let's hope that energy will aid us in case we run into trouble." Kiba added.

"I don't know, Kiba. I think this energy comes from being the youngest of the Eblan Four." Xenovia said. "It reminds me of Irina: young and inexperienced."

"Don't worry. Even David can be energetic sometimes." Tapu Bulu said.

"But why a young student of magic?" Marino asked.

"So I may do this." Tsukinowa said approaching another mage. "Hey, uh...I hear your toad spell is lackluster recently."

"Oh really?" the mage said before casting it on him and making him into a toad. "You call that lackluster?"

"Why the heck would he want that?!" Marino said in shock.

"I think I get it. People would suspect a person of spying but not a small animal." Kiba said.

"Kid's sharp as a tack. We should be taking notes." Tapu Bulu said.

As a toad, Tsukinowa then snuck into Mysidia. He found out that the Water Crystal was still safe.

"Phew… At least we know the enemy hasn't hit this place yet." Tapu Bulu said.

"With that in mind, we should depart as soon as possible." Kiba said. "And maybe get Tsukinowa de-toaded."

"They sell Toad tomes in the shops. That should fix him." Tapu Bulu said.

"Alright , let's do it, and quick." Xenovia said.

Over to the main group at the Tower of Babil…

"We have to understand why the Tower has returned." Edge said. "This place has bad memories. I don't wanna be here longer than I want to."

"Us either, Edge." David said.

"Let us proceed." Phantom said.

They soon proceeded into the tower.

"Hmm...seems empty." Sectonia said.

"No...it's not." Edge said. "I see footprints. Someone's been here recently."

"And something tells me they're not friendly." David said.

"Indeed. Look out!" Phantom said as an Ice Beast blocked their way before flames burned it away as Gekkou and his team ran up.

"Looks like we made it in time!" Gekkou said.

"Glad you guys could make it. We were getting worried." Sectonia said.

"Sorry for the delay, we saw a Mysterious Girl at the Impact Site, her magic was far more powerful than anything we've seen." Veruschka said.

"Yeesh… That sounds brutal…" David said.

"Regardless, we are here to assist you." Gekkou said.

"Alright. Let's keep going then." David said.

The group continued down as giant moths blocked their way before being blown away by green cyclones as Tsukinowa's group arrived.

"You've made it." Phantom said.

"I'm glad we could made it, Master Edge!" Tsukinowa said. "I checked on Mysidia, and the Water Crystal is safe!"

"At the expense of getting you turned into a toad…" Kiba said.

"Who knew toad spells took so long to reverse?" Xenovia added.

"Uh… You could've just asked that mage to cast Toad on you again. You know that, right?" Leopardmon asked.

"Oh… why didn't I think of that?!" Tsukinowa facepalmed. "Anyway, we're here to help, master!"

"Good, let us forge on." Phantom said.

The group continued forward as Flame Knights and Giant Automatons blocked their way before Tidal Waves and Lightning Bolts destroyed them as Izayoi and Zangetsu along with their groups arrived.

"Master, are we late?" Izaiyoi asked as her group arrived.

"Boy, are you guys a sight for sore eyes?" David asked.

"Our missions are complete. It seems everything is in order." Zangetsu said. "However, it seems the Dark Crystal in possession of the Dwarves is already stolen."

"And as I was leaving, some airships were approaching Troia." Izayoi said.

"I have a bad feeling about this… Something must've happened to Cecil." Sectonia said.

"I agree. There's no way he'd do something like this willingly. I refuse to believe it." David said.

As they headed down to the bottom of the tower, they saw the mysterious girl standing in the middle of the room.

"Wait, that's...that's her! She's the one who beat the monks!" Krillin said.

"So, you're the cause of all of this, huh?" David asked.

"Yes. We are." a voice said as a figure in a cloak came beside her along with a familiar frozen villain.

"Killer Frost and...who are you?" Sectonia asked.

"Snake Charmer." the figure said.

"So, you've finally shown up." David said.

"I'm guessing you're after the Royal Knights then." Phantom said.

"Indeed, that is part of the current job." Snake Charmer said. "Speaking of, we would like you to turn them over to us."

"You think we're just going to hand them over to you. No way!" Sachiko said.

"She's right. They're not your property, or anyone else's!" David said.

"My employer thinks differently. Now...I highly suggest you reconsider." he said as Ifrit appeared above them. "That is, unless you want to be incinerated."

"Ifrit!" Phantom said.

"You think that's supposed to scare us?" Francisca asked.

"If you don't want to be on the receiving end of Ifrit's Hellfire, you may as well be." Killer Frost said.

"I will ask once more. Return the knights." Snake Charmer said.

"Didn't you hear them the first time? They said no." Edge said.

"*Sigh*. It was hard enough losing Adam and that first group, now you reject my kind offer. Fine. If that's how you wish it...we'll do this by force." Snake Charmer said.

"There's one thing you should keep in mind though. That incident in Tokyo where you brainwashed the Royal Knights and made Hope question his faith in them, your employers pissed me off with that stunt." David said.

"Ah, so that's the reason his experiment failed. And how my mesmerization ability was lifted from them." Snake Charmer said.

"That's right. And now you've got me to deal with." David said.

"Hehehehahahahaha!" Snake Charmer said. "Forgive me...but the idea of you fighting me is humorous."

"How exactly is it funny? You don't seem like much of a fighter from what I'm seeing." David said.

"True. Physically, I'm weak. But...that's why I keep my children close." Snake Charmer said as out of his robes sleeves slithered out several snakes.

"Snakes… Why did it have to be snakes?" David asked.

"You should have seen this coming. There's a reason I'm called the Snake Charmer." he said.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin yelled as he threw the attack at the snakes, cutting them in half. "I don't know the full story behind what you did...but I know enough! You aren't leaving this world until you answer for what you did!"

"I don't think I will." Snake Charmer said as the snake halves jumped into the air with fangs bared before being blocked by a wall of fire. "I've got more than just those." he said as more snakes crawled out of his robe. "My body is covered in thousands of my children. All are trained to protect me in signs of danger."

"Now the real fun starts!" Marino said as she activated her Hyper Mode, Quicksilver as her armor was black and her hair orange. "Here goes!" she said activating her Action Trigger, Emotional Reel as she split into Two copies of herself as they diced through a large number of snakes.

"But the snakes are the least of your worries." Snake Charmer said as Ifrit let loose Hellfire against the party as he charged at them.

"Francisca, David!" Kiba said.

"Right, let's go!" David said as they both entered Sapphire God Mode and charged at Ifrit and deal ice-fueled punches at him.

"They countered Ifrit." the girl said.

"Then they will need to be countered." Killer Frost said creating an ice wall to isolate the two ice users.

"Hmm. Edge, I have an idea." Phantom said. "Time we showed them the true power of a Ninja."

"I like how you think." Edge said.

"Ninja Art: Dance of 1000 Shadows!" Phantom, Edge, and the Eblan Four called as they attacked Killer Frost behind the walls of a Japanese Shoji with their weapons before finishing with a dive kick.

"Ha!" David shouted breaking through. "That woman thinks I can't break out of my own element? Think again."

"That was a big mistake on your part." Francisca said as their ice only got stronger.

"Hmm. Seems things aren't going as planned. No choice but to retreat for now." he said taking his leave.

"Hey, what about me?" Killer Frost said.

"You? You tried to use ice to stop an ice mage. You're on your own." Snake Charmer said escaping out the exit.

"How disgusting… No sense of loyalty at all, and a coward at that." David muttered.

"The next time you see him… put him down." Edge said.

"Oh, you bet I will." David said. "Now then, what are we gonna do with you two?" he asked looking to Killer Frost and the girl.

"It seems I am in a losing situation. You are much more powerful than I expected." the mysterious girl said. "Hold on… Your visage… It's no wonder. You were the one that defeated Zeromus, were you?"

"Oh, so you know about that. Well, I can't exactly take all the credit. I did have help." David said.

"Did they help you fly?" the girl said as Ifrit roared as he smashed his fist into the ground causing it to crack apart.

David snapped his fingers as a cold wind blew to counter Ifrit's attack. "Sorry, but I'm not the type to go down easy."

"I can see that. However, I wasn't trying to beat you." the girl said as most of the floor began to crumble.

David then heard something coming from below.

"You sure you want to let us go? This might be a decision you'll end up regretting." David said.

"As long as it doesn't compromise the mission, it's a risk I'm willing to take. What of the ice woman?" the girl asked.

"Since she's been abandoned by her ally...we'll take her with us." David said. "The next time we meet, after I've taken care of Snake Charmer… You and me, no holds barred."

"Accepted… but which one of us will fight you?" The girl said as the floor burst apart.

"Well, I guess we'll just see when it gets to that point." David said as the group started to fall, landing on the passing Falcon, meeting up with Rydia's group.

"David! Nice of you to drop in." Ace said.

"Heh. Good one." David said.

"Is that...Killer Frost?" Zelos asked.

"Yes, but she's been abandoned by Snake Charmer. She's more or less a prisoner to us." Mayumi said.

"Guess we're not the only ones to encounter someone strange." Ace said gesturing to the Man in Black.

"This aura… David, isn't that…" Mayumi started.

"It is… There's no mistaking it." David said.

"No mistaking it? Do you know him?" Omnimon asked.

"It's you, isn't it…? Golbez…" David said.

"What?" Ace said in shock.

"That's Golbez? I hardly recognized him without all that armor." Sectonia said.

"But it is me." Golbez said. "So we meet again, Ice Reaper and Queen of Floralia."

"But...why is he here?" Lucy said.

"In short sense, I need your help." Golbez said.

"Our help? I have a feeling I know what this is about." David said.

"Yes. You already know what I'm going to ask. Do you?" Golbez asked.


	8. Porom's Tale: The Vanished Lunar Whale

"So we're just supposed to stand around here?" Nora asked.

"Well not much we can do at the moment." Jaune said looking to Porom who kept praying.

"I know, Jaune, but this is so boooring!" Nora said slumping back.

"She's just worried about her brother, hoping he's safe." Ruby said.

"Yeah, they are close after all." Jaune said.

"Ah….that's perfect." Porom said.

"What's perfect?" Eze asked.

"Palom has arrived safely in Troia." Porom said.

"Wait, you can sense that?" Reflet asked.

"Call it a sibling's sense." Porom said.

"If you're so worried about him, why didn't you accompany him to Troia yourself?" Lie Ren asked.

"Because I want to become more independent. So I can stand on my own without help from my brother." Porom said.

"That's very noble." Weiss said.

"Whoa!" Nora said.

"Wow...didn't realize it was getting to you." Jaune said.

"Huh? Oh I wasn't listening to what she said. I was watching that." Nora said as a large whale was emerging from the sea and flying to the second moon.

"The Lunar Whale?!" Ruby said.

"The What?" Lapis asked.

"The Lunar Whale. It's an airship that can travel all the way to this world's moon." Weiss said.

"We used it on our first time here. It got us all the way to the moon so we could meet the Lunarians and discover David's Lunarian bloodline." Ruby said.

"And Cecil's too. This place was very memorable in its own ways the last time we were here." Weiss said.

"I see. Then why is the Lunar Whale here now?" Peridot-2 asked.

"A good question. I'll need to gather the Black and White mages. We need to head to Mt. Ordeals." Porom said.

After gathering up the two in question, Porom and her team headed to Mt. Ordeals.

"So why are we headed to this mountain?" Ruby asked.

"We need the skills of a dragoon to figure this out. Kain is on this mountain." Porom said.

"Kain… haven't seen him in so long." Weiss said.

"An old ally I take it?" Zan asked.

"Sort of." Ruby said. "He was forced to do Golbez's bidding for awhile before we freed him."

"Be that as it may, he is still an ally." Porom said. "And we need his help."

"Agreed." Weiss said.

They arrived at the top of the mountain where they hear a voice echoing from the caves.

"That sounds like Kluya? Someone must be inside." Porom said as they headed in to see a familiar dragoon. "Kain!"

"Porom?" Kain asked looking to the team. "Ruby, Weiss. You're here too."

"What are you doing, Kain?" Porom asked.

"Nothing that needs to be concerned with you." Kain said.

"Alright, then I guess you're free to help us." Lapis said.

"Yes." Kain said.

"(There's something off about him, similar to a Darkside like Sectonia's.)" Zan thought.

"Uh...guys...we got company." Jaune said looking out as they emerged from the mountains to see a fleet of Red Wing airships arriving at Mysidia.

"The Red Wings? This cannot be good. Something must have happened to Cecil in Baron." Porom said.

"We must hurry back to Mysidia, the Water Crystal may be in danger!" Reflet said.

"I'll go and defend the town while you people secure the crystal." Kain said jumping away into the fray.

Splitting from Kain, the group made their way to Mysidia, battling Red Wing forces along the way. Once they arrived, they were confronted with…

"I apologize...but this crystal is mine." a mysterious girl said to them.

"What? Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Ramuh! Strike them down!" the girl said summoning Ramuh.

"She summoned?!" Weiss asked.

"Strike them down! Judgment Bolt!" the girl said as lightning struck them all.

"Guys!" Eze said as he and Zan were the only ones standing.

"I see. So you two are immune to electricity. That's how you survived." the girl said.

"IYou could say that." Zan said.

"Nevertheless...hand over the crystal or fall like they did." the girl said.

"I don't see why we should listen to a puppet like you." Eze said.

"Oh?" she said as something struck Eze down.

"Eze!" Zan said before seeing who the attacker was. "Kain?!"

"I offer this to you in exchange for my service." he said holding the crystal.

"A kind gift. I accept." the girl said.

"So I was right, whoever you are, you're not the real Kain!" Zan said.

"Oh I am Kain." he said taking down Zan with ease. "At least, a part of Kain at least."

"Ugh...the mountain. They told me that Cecil faced his sins there. So…" Zan groaned.

"The real Kain did the same. His light side lost to me." Kain said.

"Damn you…" Eze said.

"Well, tough break for you… He's still alive, you know." Jaune said.

"Not for long. The very reason I plan to go to Baron." Kain said.

"No… Shuichi and the others…" Eze said.

"I doubt any of you will reach them in time. This is farewell." he said leaving with the girl.

"I have to warn the others somehow." Eze said as a silhouette of Ramuh appeared above him and formed a barrier around Mysidia while releasing a lightning bolt into the sky. "There… That should do it."

"I hope they receive your message in time." Weiss said.


	9. Edward's Tale: Star-Crossed Damcyan

"Ah. Damcyan. It's so nice to be back here. I say, it's really come back together since the bombings." Brook said.

"I've read about that in the records. 17 years ago, the Red Wings originally under Golbez's command attacked, as the King and Queen lost their lives as Prince Edward's beloved, Anna, sacrificed herself to save him." Tear said. "And now it seems Edward is king of Damcyan." she said as the sound of a harp was heard playing.

"Sounds like his highness is playing even as a royal." Sanji said.

"Such a wondrous melody." Azura said as she lightly sang to it.

"So majestic." Kaede said as she plays her keyboard to it.

"Wow…" Frisk and Steven said in unison awe.

"Wow, I would play this to the beat of my heart and soul into this melody. But wait, I don't have a heart, yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"And these flowers…" Tsuki said as she picked one up.

"Well, no reason to keep the king waiting." Sanji said as they headed on inside.

As the group entered the throne room, they saw a young man with long wavy blonde hair as he wore a brown tunic with plate armor covering his arms.

"Sanji, Brook, welcome. And you've brought new friends with you." Edward said. "Including a few of the loveliest ladies I ever…" he said before a foot was put near his face.

"Don't even think about it. They're ours." Sanji said.

"I see you haven't changed a bit. I was merely being a gentleman that's all." Edward said as the two shook hands.

"Yeah just remember, they're off limits to you." Sanji said.

"Please Sanji, show some respect to him at least." Azura said.

"Whatever you say, Azura." Sanji said with hearts in his eyes as he moved aside.

"Hello King Edward, I am Azura, a Songstress and Queen of Valla." Azura said.

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu. It's nice to meet you, Edward." Kaede bowed.

"My name is Tear Grants, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Tear said.

"I am Dianamon, Goddess of the Moon, but please call me Tsuki, it is an honor to meet you, your majesty." Tsuki said as she did a one armed bow.

"I'm Pyrox Ferro, of the Crystal Knights. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, King Edward." Pyrox said with a bow.

"I'm Steven Universe, and this is my friend, Connie!" Steven greeted.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Connie added, bowing in respect.

"I'm Frisk." Frisk said as she waved.

"Leon Magnus. A pleasure." Leon said.

"Wonderful to meet you all." Edward said. "So, what brings you to Damcyan after all this time?"

"We just wanted to check up on you, what's been happening?" Sanji said.

"Well, a meteor crash landed near Mount Hobbs, so some of my guards along with my Secretary, Harley went to investigate but haven't reported back which has me worried a bit." Edward said.

"You left a lady to fend out there alone?!" Sanji shouted.

"There are guards with her, I assure you Sanji. Additionally, Harley is a skilled combatant despite her title as a Secretary." Edward said.

"What does she practice?" Kaede asked.

"She uses whips. And is capable of using gil and her eyes as weapons as well." Edward said.

"I've heard of that specific ability. It's called Piercing Sight. It allows her to analyze an enemy's strengths and weaknesses." Tsuki said.

"That sounds very handy." Kaede said.

"Yes, she is quite the Secretary." Edward said. "And a well-read and insightful Scholar of the world as well."

"Impressive resume." Leon said.

"Do you think we should go out and look for Harley if she hasn't reported back?" Kaede asked.

"I was planning to actually until you all showed up. You're welcome to come along as well of course." Edward said as he stood up from the throne.

"Of course we're coming!" Steven said.

"Then come along, we're heading to the crash site." Edward said.

And so, Edward led the group to the site of the meteor crash.

As they arrived at the crash site, they were shocked to see most of the land has rotted away.

"This is...so horrible… Why would somebody do this…?" Kaede asked.

"Hmm." Leon said as Chaltier's hilt glowed. "Let's be sure to watch ourselves, Chaltier says there are undead monsters lurking about."

"We should also keep an eye out for Harley. Whatever did this, I hope she is okay." Edward said.

"Right, let's keep going." Tear said.

"Wait...I think I see something up ahead." Brook said as they saw three people passed out on the ground.

"Harley!" Edward said running towards one of them.

"She's alive. So are the soldiers." Kaede said.

"We shouldn't stay here too long. Whatever attacked them might come back." Frisk said.

"She's right. We need to get back to Damcyan, now." Kaede said.

"Let's get going." Leon said as they headed back to Damcyan, only to find the kingdom surrounded by Redwing ships. "What the?"

"Attention, citizens of Damcyan. We, the soldiers of Baron, understand that a meteor recently crashed around here. So we will be taking over the investigation of it." a soldier declared.

"That's never a good sign." Connie said.

"This doesn't make sense, why would Cecil do something like this?" Steven asked. "Do you think something happened to him?"

"Possibly. We'll have to get to Baron. But for now we need to get Harley somewhere else. If we take the nearby caves, we can reach a small village called Kaipo." Edward said.

"That seems to be the best option. Let's go." Pyrox said.

They began to traverse through the caves as they periodically looked back at Harley. "Um...she's not looking so good." Connie said.

"Hmm." Edward said feeling her forehead. "I was afraid of this. She's contracted Desert Fever."

"Desert Fever?" Pyrox asked.

"It's an illness on this world with only one cure. A Sand Pearl from an Antlion." Brook said.

"An Antlion? It's not going to attack us if we go down there, will it?" Kaede asked. "Actually...I think I might be able to get it on my own."

"Alone? Kaede, are you certain of this?" Pyrox asked.

"Trust me. I'll be fine." Kaede said heading down the path towards the Antlion.

"Is she gonna be okay? I mean, she does have her law, but…" Connie said.

"We don't know what her law does but...maybe she believes in it enough for it to work." Brook said.

Kaede headed down to the Antlion's den, where the large beast itself arose from the sands.

"Hello there. It seems you're a little cranky. Would you mind listening?" Kaede said smiling as she set up her keyboard. "Let's begin." she said before playing a soothing song on the keyboard as the antlion began to calm down. "I can't do much in fighting terms. The best I can do is play piano. So...I'll support everyone with my playing. The Song for Soothing Beasts: Monster's Serenade." she said.

Law of Melodies

Songs that Kaede have personally written have different effects depending on which one she plays. However, the songs only affect those that hear them.

The Antlion yawned a bit before it slowly lay in the sand and drifted off into slumber as a small pearl showed itself.

Kaede soon returned to the group with pearl in hand. "Here you go. One Sand Pearl as requested." Kaede said.

"Already? How did you do it?" Steven asked.'

"There's nothing wrong with just some song to soothe the savage beast." Kaede said.

"No arguments there. I sometimes used music to get past a few monsters back in the Underground." Frisk said.

"Now then, let's cure Harley." Edward said using the Sand Pearl on his secretary.

"Ugh…" Harley said stirring.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Harley." Edward said.

"Are you feeling okay, Ma'am?" Steven asked in concern.

"I am fine, I just need to rest for the night to fully recover. I'm sorry for causing you trouble, my lord." Harley said.

"It's quite alright. You should thank Kaede though. She was the one that got the pearl for you." Tear said.

"I see, then you have my thanks, Miss Kaede." Harley said.

"I'm just glad that I can help you out in some way." Kaede said.

"My lord, what I saw at the crash site… this is no ordinary threat we are dealing with." Harley said.

"I had a feeling. Once we exit this cave, we're boarding a ship to Baron immediately. I have a few words for Cecil." Edward said.

"But, my lord, you can't expect to go to Baron all on your own and…" Harley said.

"I'm not alone. I have you, Harley. And I have my old friends and their allies to help me." Edward said. "As long as I have allies who trust in me and stay by my side, I'm never alone."

"Well said." Kaede said.

And so, the group board a ship and headed to Baron. And along the way, they saw a ship carrying Yang Fang and his group.

"Hey! Guys! Over here!" Kaede called out to them.

"It's Kaede and the others!" Kohaku said.

"What're you guys doing here?" Kendo asked.

"We're on our way to Baron right now." Tear said.

"Really? Same as us. Who would've thought?" Regal asked.

"Wait, if you guys are coming from Damcyan, does that mean the Fire Crystal is gone too?" Amethyst asked.

"No, it's still in the chamber." Pyrox said.

"We're on our way to Baron to have an audience with King Cecil." Azura said.

"Same here. Oh, and there's one more thing we should mention. We had a run in with...them." Jesmon said.

"Those mercenaries ShadeMan mentioned?" Sanji asked.

"That's right. They mentioned something about taking us Knights back with them." Jesmon said. "Exercise caution if you see them."

"Understood. We'll keep an eye out." Kaede said. "By the way… Since we're going to the same place, why not make this interesting?"

"Are you...challenging us to a race?" Jude asked. "Sure, why not? We can use something to relieve the tension anyway."

"Okay. So about this? First one to Baron wins." Ranma said.

"It's on!" Connie said.

"Alright! Jes, count us down!" Scarlet said.

"Here goes…" Jesmon said as racing lights blared from his blades.

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Go!"

As the ships raced onward, it wasn't long before they noticed Yang Fang's ship slowing down and turning away from the race.

"Where are they going? Did they not want to race anymore?" Frisk asked.

"Their ship must've run out of fuel." Tear said.

"Fuel shortage, huh? Sadly, not much can be done about that." Pyrox said.

"Okay, maybe that wasn't the best idea." Kaede said.

"I beg to differ, Kaede. It did get their spirits up." Tsuki said.

"Besides, we'll see them on the way back. We can just tell them how the audience went." Brook said.

"Audience?" Steven asked.

"Our meeting with Cecil, remember?" Kaede asked.

"Right. I think he was thinking about the other type of audience, considering Brook is a performer and all." Connie explained.

It wasn't long before the ship reached Baron as they departed and headed towards the castle.

The group soon entered as they saw King Cecil sitting on the throne.

"King Edward, welcome." Cecil said calmly. "And others as well, what a surprise."

"Cecil, what is the meaning of the sudden occupation of Damcyan?" Edward asked.

"It is nothing harmful I assure you. I am simply securing the meteor, your majesty." Cecil said.

"(Your majesty?)" Edward thought. "Well, your highness. I thought I would give you a thank you gift." he said offering a bouquet of flowers.

"Then allow me to return this kindness." Cecil said as they exchanged bouquets.

"Thank you. I think that will be all. We'll be going." Edward said as they left.

"What? You're leaving like that? Isn't he your…" Steven said.

"That was not Cecil. At least, he's not acting like it." Edward said.

"But how do you know?" Pyrox asked.

"Cause if it were, he would have recognized this." Edward said showing a familiar plant.

"Whisperweed." Brook said.

"Ah, that's right! Kiyo told me about this one. Supposedly it acts like some sort of communication." Kaede said.

"I planted one in the bouquet I gave him. This way I can listen to him without interruption." Edward said.

"So, is all going according to plan?" a girl's voice was heard.

"Yes. He took the gift without questioning it." Cecil said. "Damcyan and their crystal will be ours with ease."

"Hmm." Edward said looking into the bouquet and saw a familiar device. "A Carnelian Signet. He was attempting to bomb my kingdom."

"But that girl… Who is she?" Connie asked.

"Cecil's 'counsel', no doubt." Kaede said. "You guys were right. Something was off about him."

"Yang Fang was headed here to Baron. We should warn them as we head back to Damcyan." Brook said.

"Alright. We'll do that when they pass us by." Kaede said.

Reboarding their ship, they set sail back to Damcyan as they saw Yang Fang's ship.

"There it is! Hey, guys! Don't go to Baron! It's...uh...oh...my." Frisk said as they saw a large serpent rise from the water.

"That's...Leviathan!" Edward said.

"Ugh… Not again…" Sanji said. "Its...passing us?" he said. "It's going for Yang Fang's ship."

"It's going to attack them with Tidal Wave!" Brook said as Leviathan unleashed a powerful whirlpool as the ship Yang Fang and his group was on was swallowed up by Leviathan. "Or it could do that."

"They'll be fine, I think. Last time this happened, we got washed up somewhere else." Sanji said.

"I hope they'll be okay, wherever they end up." Kaede said.

"(That second moon...It greatly troubles me.)" Tsuki said as she looked up at it as she noticed it slowly move closer bit by bit.

"Hm? Is everything okay, Tsuki?" Kaede asked.

"Y-Yes everything's fine." Tsuki said. "(Whatever's causing King Cecil to act like that, it's eating away at his mind.)"


	10. Kain's Tale: Return of the Dragoon

Kain and Ceodore's group was currently climbing up a mountain as they soon reached the top and saw Kaipo in the distance.

"There it is. There's Kaipo." Magnamon said.

"If what David said is true, the quickest way to Damcyan is through the cave nearby." Shuichi said.

"I think I remember father telling me of a beast that blocks the way to Damcyan." Ceodore said.

"Zen I guess ve'll be entering another fight once ve reach ze end." Rachel said.

"Indeed. Let us make our descent." Kain said as they began climbing down the mountains before Ceodore slipped and began falling. "Ceodore!" he yelled as he reached out to grab him.

"T-Thanks, Kain." Ceodore said.

"Can't have you dying on us now can we?" Kain asked with a small smile.

"He's right. You are the son of Cecil." Neu said.

Rachel smiled a bit at the interaction, a bit envious of the bond they shared. "I-in any case, it might be best to rest up before ve head into ze caves." Rachel said.

"I agree. We'll need our strength in order to face the dangers in the morning." Shuichi said.

"We will rest at Kaipo then." Kain said.

As the group enters the inn to rest for the night, Rachel was looking out the window.

"Something troubling you?" Kain asked.

"Not really. Seeing the bond between you and Ceodore made me a bit envious, is all." Rachel said.

"But you have a bond with Neu, no?" Kain asked.

"Ja. He's ze closest thing to family I have." Rachel said.

"Closest thing?" Kain asked.

"I never mentioned zis to anyone, but… I was once an orphan." Rachel said.

"Seems we have something else in common." Kain said.

"I never knew my parents. I vas abandoned as a child. My relatives passed me around. I've been living with my grandmother until she died a few years later. It vas disgusting the way ze rest of them vere squabbling over inheritances and crap…" Rachel said. "I couldn't stand it vor much longer, so ze first chance I got, I boarded a plane to Tokyo, and met up with David and ze others. Ze rest...you can probably pick up from zere."

"I see, I am sorry that happened to you. My father, Ricard, died fighting the Empire, so I promised myself that I would become a Dragoon like him." Kain said. "During my childhood was when I met both Cecil and Rosa, we became friends growing up. A few years after you and the others left, I went to the Summit on Mt. Ordeals, and heard a voice, it was Cecil's father who told me I had to face my sins as well, and walking out of the mirror was my darkside. We fought and I lost, the rest you know."

"I see. It must've been a tough experience, having lost to your dark self." Rachel said.

"Yes, which is why I abandoned my name in order to hunt him down to redeem myself before anymore damage is done." Kain said before he turned to the entrance of the inn. "Wake the others, we have company."

"Company? Hold on… An attack at night?" Rachel asked.

"They finally caught up to us." Kain said drawing his Falchion.

Rachel draws her naginata in turn, backing up towards the others.

"Rachel…? What's going on?" Shuichi asked.

"Draw your weapons. Ve're being attacked." Rachel said.

"Oh boy…" Shuichi said grabbing his wispon.

Zombified Red Wing infantry then drew their swords as they prepared to attack.

"Forgive me for zis." Rachel said as she leaped up into the ceiling before landing on one of the infantries. Shuichi got his Lightning Wispon and shocked another.

"Seems they were waiting to ambush and kill us. Change of plans. Wake the others. We're moving for the caves now." Kain said.

"On it." Shuichi said going to wake the others.

"Can we veally get out of zis?" Rachel asked.

"We have no choice but to." Kain said.

After Shuichi woke up Ceodore, Magnamon and Neu, the group started making their way to the caves. They fought through hordes of monsters and made their way through the passage to Damcyan.

"I can hear waterfalls further in the cave. We must be getting close." Shuichi said.

They followed the sound only to enter a small chamber where the waterfalls surrounded an altar where sat upon it was a blade with an axe attachment.

"Wait...that's...that's what we came here to find." Magnamon said.

"The Genbu Hotenfu." Neu said as he slowly approached it.

"I wonder how long that blade must've been here." Shuichi said.

"I'm not sure. David and ze others should've noticed it on their first trip here." Rachel said.

"Maybe we went a different way then they did. Besides, this is supposed to be a sacred sword. It wouldn't just appear to anyone." Magnamon said.

Neu reached for the blade before a flash of light glowed from it. Standing before them was a man in green armor with a white snake wrapped around his left arm.

"You're… Genbu." Shuichi marveled.

"Yes. And I know what you have come to claim. However, I do not plan to just give away my blade so easily." Genbu said.

"You want to test our worth." Ceodore said.

"Yes. One on one combat. That is the best way to decide." Genbu said.

Rachel looked at Genbu, knowing that if she steps up, she is, to an extent, fighting Neu.

"So, who shall fight this Genbu?" Kain asked.

"There is no need to ask. Someone has already made up their mind." Genbu said as Rachel stepped up.

"Ja. I'll do it." Rachel said.

"Good. Then there is no need for delay." he said pulling his blade from the wall.

Rachel draws her naginata as she prepares for battle.

"Let me make one thing clear. This isn't a fight to the death. This is just a battle to determine worth." Genbu said.

Rachel nods in understanding as she tightens her grip.

"I see you are prepared. Then, let us begin!" Genbu said. "Ha!" he shouted swinging his axe as Rachel quickly guarded.

"(No question. He is powerful for having just voken up.)" Rachel thought. She then looked to parry his attacks before doing a sideways slash.

"Not bad. Maybe you will give me some form of challenge." Genbu said quickly blocking the attack.

Rachel twirls her naginata to block Genbu's incoming attack.

"Fine...no other choice. I'll have to start getting serious." Genbu said as an axe made of water appeared in his hands as it grew large before he lifted it up.

"Zat's not good…" Rachel noticed. "I can't block it."

"You put up a good fight but this is where it ends. Lawful...Execution...SLASH!" he said swinging the blade down as a powerful shockwave was sent clear across the caves, splitting them in two. "Hm?" he said noticing she wasn't there. "What is this? Where did she?"

"I win." she said pointing her Naginata to his back.

"Hmm. Hehehehahahahaha!" Genbu laughed. "You truly are a wild one."

"Now...shall ve continue?" Rachel asked.

"There is no need. I can already tell you people are indeed worthy of my blade." Genbu said.

"Then, she passed your trial?" Shuichi asked.

"Yes, she did." Genbu said.

"I… I didn't know I vas capable of such a feat." Rachel said.

"Though there is one thing I cannot understand. How did you avoid my slash? Nothing can survive that powerful attack." Genbu asked.

"I jumped." Rachel said remembering using the jump technique to get into the air before crashing down behind Genbu as the attack was performed.

"Just like Kain would?" Magnamon asked.

"It's no surprise. The only time someone improves themselves is when they are in grave danger." Genbu said. "That was impressive."

"Th-Thank you." Rachel said.

"Farewell." Genbu said as he vanished as Neu took his place.

"Are you alright, Neu? How are you feeling?" Shuichi asked.

"I-I'm okay. I didn't know the wielders of the Youseiken could possess anyone like Genbu did." Neu said. "Then again, I guess even they have their own senses too."

"Indeed, and Rachel, with mastering Jump over time, you could become a Dragoon in your own right, well done." Kain said with a small smile.

"Danke, Kain. I am humbled by your words." Rachel said.

"We are almost to the end of the cave, be prepared." Kain said.

"I think at the end of the cave, we will encounter the monster. Get ready." Ceodore said as they reached the end of the cave.

"Uh...somehow I don't think that's going to happen." Magnamon said pointing to the monster that was sliced in half.

"Oh...I think that might have been my fault." Neu said.

"Oh, right… That attack Genbu did." Shuichi said.

"Incredible. His attack was so strong, it reached all the way to the Octokraken's lair and cleaved it in two." Kain said. "You have much potential in you, Neu. Damcyan is on the other side of this cave, let's go."

The group soon exited the cave and saw Damcyan Castle on fire before a Red Wing Ship with another Kain holding Rosa hostage was seen onboard as it took off.

"Rosa!" Kain said.

"Shuichi!" A voice called out as Kaede came out of the castle and embraced Shuichi.

"Kaede! I'm so glad you're okay." Shuichi said.

"Rachel!" A voice called out as Cid and Edward along with his group were seen running out of the castle. "They're heading for Baron, come on to the Enterprise!"

"Don't go with them, everyone! That Kain's a fake!" Shuichi said.

"We don't care if he's real or fake, the bastard just kidnapped Rosa." Sanji said.

"Let's go." Kain said as they all boarded the Enterprise and chased after Dark Kain's airship.

The Enterprise was hot on Dark Kain's trail until they reached Baron as Dark Kain's airship landed and the Enterprise followed as Kain and Edward's groups chased after Dark Kain into the castle.

"Stop!" Kain called.

"So you've all come." Dark Kain said.

"Kain!" Rosa called out.

"So there really are two of them?" Connie asked.

"No. The Kain you are with is an imposter." Dark Kain said.

"Nothing but lies, you are my dark half after all." Kain said.

"I won't be compared like that...once you are gone." Dark Kain said drawing his spear.

"Kain!" Rachel said.

"No, Rachel. Stay out of this. This is my fight." Kain said as he drew his own spear.

(Cue- Battle 2- Final Fantasy 4)

Both Kains engaged in a flurry of spear thrusts and slashes. It was a battle with both Kains not giving up, neither one showing any openings.

"Our Kain isn't looking too good." Magnamon said.

"We have to do something or he's gonna lose to his dark side." Connie said.

"I may have an idea." Kaede said as she began to play on her law. "A song for remembering what was lost: Memory's Caprice!" she said as the music hit the good Kain as he got up. As Dark Kain lunged at him, the real Kain performed Jump and avoided the attack.

"Heavenward!" Kain called as he rose high into the illusion of a sky showing a full moon. "Dragon's Grasp...with all my strength!" he called piercing through Dark Kain as the ground underneath him erupted. "You are me, and I am you, there is no need to hate any longer." he said as Dark Kain disappeared and a flash of light occured, after the light died down, Kain was wearing light blue and white armor, a winged hairpiece that reveals the whole of his face, and a blue cloak.

"Kain? You look...different." Brook said.

"Because I have now become whole once more. I've become a Holy Dragoon." Kain said.

"Whoa…" Shuichi marveled.

"Cool…" Steven said in equal awe.

"He's similar to that of a Paladin." Tsuki said.

"Let us go, the Throne Room is up ahead." Kain said.

"Along with Cecil and his mysterious benefactor." Kaede said.

The group entered the throne room with Kain in the lead as they saw Cecil sitting on the throne with the Mysterious Girl standing next to him.

"Welcome back, Ceodore, Rosa, and most of all...Kain!" Cecil said as Kain walked up to the front and stared at him.


	11. Gathering Tale: The Moon's Gravity

"So that's what's happening?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. A planned invasion and the destruction of this world." Golbez said.

"And these girls, these… Maenads, are part of it?" Gohan asked.

"Yes. And they are all apparently gifted summoners. They managed to petrify all the Eidolons and force them into their service." Golbez said.

"That explains their souls missing from their bodies." Selena said.

"And why Titan wanted to stomp us flat on first sight." Flamberge said. "So, the Maenads want the crystals. But for what exactly?"

"I do not know. But I do know they must be stopped." Golbez said.

"Everyone, look at the Moon!" Ace said as the Moon was seen closer as meteors started raining down from it and across the land.

"The moon shouldn't be doing that. Should it?" Flamberge asked.

"I don't think it even is a moon. It's more like...a giant meteor." Zelos said.

"We don't have a lot of time to debate this. We have to get moving. We need to gather the other teams and then strike Baron." Francisca said.

"Franny has a point. With how fast those girls are working, they're bound to be in trouble." David said.

"And let's not forget the Eidolons. As long as they're under the Maenad's control, the world will keep falling into chaos." Omnimon said.

"Well we thought about that. We think if we defeat them in battle, it might snap them back to their senses." Zelos said.

"Just don't deal too much damage, or you'll end up killing them." David said.

"It's like the All Science Go Corporation sending us to Tokyo, all over again." Leopardmon said.

"So our goal is clear then, find the others, rescue the Eidolons, and head to Baron." Ace said before seeing smoke coming from Eblan.

"That's...Eblan! We need to move!" David said.

"Oh no." Edge said as they hurried to Eblan were Ifrit was running wild setting the castle on fire.

"It's Ifrit!" Flamberge said. "He's setting the whole place on fire!"

"We have to snap him out of it, come on!" Rydia said as she and the others went to confront the Fire Djinn.

"Ifrit!" Vargas called.

"I don't think he can hear you." Flamberge said. "But… I can tell he's not in control of himself."

"You can?" Piccolo asked.

"Long story short, to get this body of mine, Ace had to transfer some of Ifrit's power into me." Flamberge said.

"It's true, I had to do the same with Shiva for Francisca and Ramuh for Zan respectively." Ace said.

"You guys evacuate the people, I'll deal with ol hothead." Edge said.

"Edge, wait!" David called before Edge was out of sight.

"Come on out Ifrit, it's just you and me!" Edge called as Ifrit jumped down and stared right at him.

(Cue- Battle with the Four Fiends- Final Fantasy 4)

Edge managed to put up a good fight, but it wasn't long till Ifrit knocked him down.

"Guess I got carried away, did you make it out Rydia…?" Edge asked before a spirit of Rubicante appeared before him.

"Hello, Edge." Rubicante said.

"R-Rubicante! But, I thought…" Edge said.

"You can't kill me. I will always be here when you have doubt in your mind. You still grieve for your loss, don't you?" Rubicante said.

"I guess I still do. Cecil, David and the others… I couldn't even kill you without their help. I feel so pathetic." Edge said.

"Edge!" a voice called as Rydia and David came up.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought I told you to evacuate everyone!" Edge said.

"And leave you to die? As if!" David said.

"And here are your friends now. To save you, like always." Rubicante said.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe they are here to protect me." Edge said. "But David knows my pain, because he's seen what I've seen. He and I have that bond, of losing someone special."

"Edge…" David said.

"Rydia, David… I need your help. Help me get rid of this spectre of my past!" Edge said.

"O-Okay!" David said.

"We've got your back, Edge!" Rydia said.

"Let's go!" Edge said as he Rydia grouped up.

"Inferno!" both called as they attacked Rubicante with a fiery tornado.

"Well done." Rubicante's spirit said as it vanished.

"You hit Rubicante with his own technique? How did you do that?" David asked.

"Just this ideology of fighting fire with fire. In any case, we're ready for Ifrit now!" Edge said as the three of them descended to the ground.

"Hope you haven't forgotten about us." Ace said as he, Flamberge, Sectonia, and Vargas joined up.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Let's get it on!" David said.

"I will show you the true power of Hellfire!" Vargas said as a Silhouette of Ifrit floated above before overshadowing him as he glowed red before charging right through Ifrit, as he was shocked as his own attack was used on him.

"Hey, Sectonia! Let's give Ifrit a taste of our power!" Flamberge said.

"You've got it. Let's go!" Sectonia said.

"Let's see what happens when I combine my Animate Earth, with your Indignation!" Flamberge said.

"I who stand in the full light of the heavens, commands thee who open the gates of Hell… Come forth, divine lightning!" Sectonia chanted.

"In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honor our pact and hear my command!" Flamberge said.

"This is the end! Voltaic Eruption!" both called as Lightning struck from above and fire came from below, resulting in a massive explosion of flames and voltage.

"Rydia…?" Ifrit said before falling unconscious and turning into an orb as he flew into Rydia.

"Phew. He's fine." Rydia said. "That's one Eidolon saved."

"Right. Only three more to go." Issei said. "Shiva, Ramuh, and Titan."

"That was really reckless, Edge. What were you thinking?!" David asked.

"I guess some habits of mine don't chance. And some demons don't go away." Edge said.

"Well, I guess you're right about that." David said as several lights descended on him.

"Lord David. Troubling news." Oscar's voice said. "It's Lady Leonora. She and her group encountered Shiva in the Lodestone Cavern."

"Now Shiva has gone and started freezing over all of Troia." Teresa said.

"Wait, what about Cinnamon? Is she okay?" Marino asked. 

"She was sent away to try and find help. She should be okay." Oscar said.

"So Cinnamon was the only one who made it out." Sectonia said.

"Unfortunately… Everyone else was...frozen solid." Fernand said.

"By Diamond Dust no doubt, and the only way to free them and Troia is if we free Shiva from the girl's control." Selena said.

"No doubt. Let us hurry. But...we'll be severely hindered in that cave. There's a barrier that weighs down metallic equipment." David said.

"Not really. The barrier was removed when the revived Dark Elf was defeated." Rinea said.

"So the Royal Knights and us robotics are safe to go in there, right?" Fulgore asked.

"It would seem so." Piccolo said.

"Also...on the way here, we passed a small village and...we found the Fabul Group passed out outside of it." Teresa said.

"Where was this village located?" Sectonia asked.

"Just a ways from Damcyan, past the cave." Rinea said.

"They're in Kaipo." Sectonia said.

"Fabul? That's Gankoomon and Jesmon's group!" Omnimon said.

"Dad and Vegeta, too." Gohan added. "What on Earth could've knocked THEM out?"

"I think I might have an idea what. They were attacked by Leviathan." David said.

"Like we were the first time we came here." Lucy said. "They should be okay but we better go and revive them."

"Good idea. We should check up on them just to be sure they're alright." Leopardmon said.

It didn't take them long before they arrived in Kaipo and revived the downed Fabul group.

"Whoo. Thanks for the relief, guys. Honestly, thought we were goners when old fish face showed himself." Yang said.

"What happened?" Omnimon asked.

"We were on our way to Baron, but we stopped to regain fuel and…" Kendo said.

"We ran into Adam on the island." Blake said.

"Snake Charmer said that he lost Adam along with the first group of Knights. He must've been talking about you guys!" Crusadermon said.

"He isn't wrong. Adam Taurus is now six feet under." Scarlet said. "And these two are the ones who took him down." he added, pointing to Blake and Yang. "No better way to end it."

"Did you say you ran into Snake Charmer?" Jesmon asked.

"We did, but he escaped." Leopardmon said.

"Well it's likely he's headed to Baron since we saw him with Kain." Ranma said.

"Then that's where we should go too. He needs to pay for what he put us through." Jesmon said.

"Not in the condition you're in. You all need to focus on recovering." Leopardmon said.

"There's no need. I, at the very least, have no need for that." Vegeta argued.

"Hey, you may be the Prince of Saiyans, but even you have your limits, Vegeta." Flamberge said. "I don't think Saiyans are invincible."

"I have no need to listen to -" Vegeta said before Scarlet chopped him on the back of the neck, knocking him out.

"Huh," Scarlet mused, "works on Saiyans too! We'll head back to the Falcon and join up with you when we recover enough to fight, if that's okay."

"Take all the time you need. We still need to get the Troia, Mysidia and Damcyan teams together." Lucy said.

"Not Damcyan. I think they made it to Baron already." Jesmon said. "We saw their ship head there during our voyage. They should be safe."

"Then just the Troia and Mysidia teams then." Zelos said.

"Get yourselves to the Falcon. You'll recover better there." Omnimon said.

"Aye aye, mates." Mana said.

"Though we should probably check on Damcyan just in case." David said. "If I'm right about the Maenads' motives, the Fire Crystal is likely gone too."

"Most likely." Rydia said.

"Then we have no time to waste. Gankoomon, Jesmon, you two can recover back at the Falcon." Omnimon said.

"Same goes for everyone else as well. Leviathan hit you guys pretty bad." Zelos said.

"Don't worry about us, we'll be okay soon. Just find the others." Yang said.

Just then a small group of Sylphs appeared before the group.

"Sylphs?" Peridot asked.

"You!" Yang Fang said.

"Those fairies were under that girl's control, too?" David asked.

"They're Eidolons too." Ace said.

"Master Yang Fang, seeing you recover has given us the strength to break free from the enemies hold, and we shall now lend our powers to you and the Summoners." The Sylph said as one of them handed Ace a small green orb that had wind and leaves swirling around it.

"Thank you very much." Ace said.

"Before we head to Damcyan, there's a quick stop I want to make first." David said.

"And where's that?" Sachiko asked.

"...Tellah and Anna's graves." David said.

"Oh of course, take as much time as you need." Ace said.

"Thanks." David said as he walked off. It was a short distance, and he arrived at the gravesite. "Hi guys. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry I couldn't visit you under better circumstances. A lot has happened since we last met, though. This may come as a surprise, but...Golbez is a good guy now. Can you believe it? I didn't think it would be possible given how he was our enemy for the longest time the last time we were here. But...I guess Lunarians have to stick together, right? Speaking of which, something has happened to Cecil, so I'm afraid I don't have long. All I'll say is, I had a big homecoming recently, and I feel like I finally got my bearings together. I'll tell you more about it when I visit you later, when this is all over."

Just then, Spirits of Tellah and Anna appeared floating above their respective graves and nodded their heads to him before vanishing. David nods in response before going back to the others.

"David, have you completed what you came here to do?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, I have." David said.

"That's good." Krillin said. "So, you ready to save the world?"

"Yes. I'm ready. Let's go!" David said.

The group flew to Damcyan and once they arrived at the castle, there were Antlions seen walking around.

"Geez, this place is deserted." Yang said.

"Not quite. I'm sensing someone in here past all of these Antlions." Mayumi said.

"They might be in the Throne Room, as long as we don't mess with the Antlions we'll get by without a scratch." Mari said.

The group managed to sneak past all of the Antlions and soon reached the throne room and saw Harley along with the citizens of Damcyan inside.

"There they are." Mayumi said.

"Could you be...David Ishihara and Mayumi Kirishima?" Harley asked as she approached the group.

"Er… Yes, that's us." David said.

"My name is Harley, I am a Scholar and King Edward's secretary, he's told me all about you two and the other heroes." Harley said.

"Edward's secretary? He really has been busy." Sectonia said.

"Have you seen his majesty anywhere?" Harley asked.

"Jesmon said that he's probably in Baron by now." Omnimon said.

"Allow me to join you." Harley said. "I am very concerned about his majesty."

"We'll need all the help we can get. Welcome aboard." David said.

Notice: Harley has joined the Party!

"Alrighty! Next stop: the Lodestone Caves!" David said.

The group soon arrived at the Lodestone Cavern and made their way to the Crystal Chamber and saw Philia's group unconscious and frozen solid on the ground.

"Okay, we found them. Now, where's Shiva?" Flamberge asked.

"She's...right behind us." Francisca said.

"Uh oh… look out!" Flamberge said as she and the others dodged as Shiva used Diamond Dust.

(Cue- The Dispossessed Eidolons- Final Fantasy 4 TAY)

"Two can play that game. Diamond Dust!" Francisca said as she blew a gust of cold wind.

"Allow me and David to join in." Selena said as she and David did the same.

All four Diamond Dust attacks collided as they cancelled each other out. Shiva, mildly shocked that someone else knows her technique.

"Shiva please!" Rydia called out to her.

Shiva stopped for a second as she was trying to break free of the control over her. "Ry...di...a."

"She's fighting it. Shiva, get a hold of yourself! This isn't you!" Zelos said.

"Please Shiva, you are the Empress of Ice who kneels to no one." Selena added.

"Ry...dia." Shiva said before her body slumped over and fell unconscious as she flowed into Rydia. As soon as it happened, the ice started to thaw.

"We're… We're not frozen anymore…" Colette said slowly regaining consciousness.

"Everyone...you made it." Philia said.

"Cold...so cold." Mona said.

"Uh...let's get you guys on the Falcon. You all can warm up there." Lucy said.

"Where's Cinnamon? What happened to her?" Fulgore asked.

"She's okay, she just went to get help. I'm sure everyone else is unfrozen as we speak." Atro said.

"Please...we...have to go...to Mysidia." Palom groaned.

"Mysidia? Why there?" Mayumi asked. 

"Porom...I can sense she's in trouble." Palom said.

"That's not good. If she's in danger, then so are Zan and the others." Francisca said.

"Then let's not waste any time. Let's move it." David said.

They hurried to Mysidia where they saw it being besieged by lightning strikes, courtesy of Ramuh who flew above the city.

"It's Ramuh, he's destroying everything in sight."

"There's Eze and the others!" Ace said pointing to Ruby's group along with Porom on the ground unconscious.

"At the rate Ramuh's attacking, they won't last… we need to get his attention." Pearl said.

"How the heck are we gonna do that?" Amethyst asked.

"We'll need a decoy." Crusadermon said getting her ribbon sword ready.

"I'm on it. Zorro!" Mona shouted summoning his persona as Zorro went and clashed with Ramuh, directing his attention towards the Falcon.

"Wait… Isn't Mona weak to electric attacks?" David asked.

"I know that I'm weak to electricity. But...I can't stay on the sidelines." Mona said.

"But Mona, you're still not fully recovered!" Sachiko said.

"So what? I'll do whatever it takes...to protect you guys. My greatest friends!" Mona said as Zorro charged at Ramuh as a brilliant light surrounded it before a kick was dealt to Ramuh. Floating in Zorro's place was a being in blue with winged boots and a cane.

"What the heck?" Zelos said.

"Zorro...no. I've finally regained it. Mercurius!" Mona said.

"Mercurius… the Roman God of thieves and travelers." Pearl awed. "So that's Morgana's true Persona."

"But it's still weak to electricity." Selena said.

"Maybe so. But Mercurius is a lot faster than Zorro was." Mona said as Mercurius was dealing multiple blows against Ramuh.

"So fast!" Flamberge said.

"Now, knock that Eidolon back to his senses!" Mona said as Mercurius dealt Ramuh a drop kick, sending it crashing to the ground below.

"Seems...I was...bested." Ramuh said passing out as he flowed back into Rydia.

"Nice work there." Yang said.

"Don't focus on me. Just get those guys below back on the ship. They need more help than we do." Mona said.

"Right." Cia said as she helped Lana up.

"Are you guys okay?" Flamberge asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the help. We were really taking a beating." Ruby said.

"I'll say. Gem Peridot thought we were done for." Nora said.

"In my defense...I have nothing. I did think that for a second." Peridot-2 admitted. "Thank you for saving us, Not-Cat Mona."

"Did you really have to say not cat? But at least you know I'm not one." Mona said.

"You'll have to excuse her. She sometimes talks like that." Lapis said.

"Alright. We've got one more stop to make now. Agart." Sero said.

"Actually two. Do you think it would be okay if we head for Mist after Agart?" Rydia asked.

"Of course it would, the Mist Dragon Eidolon is there right?" Ace asked.

"Exactly. The Mist Dragon is an important friend to me. It was...originally my mother's." Rydia said.

"I see, and it lends you its strength as it did for your mother." Ace said.

"Yes. That's why I want to help it too." Rydia said.

"Gladly. But first, let's get Titan back at Agart." Omnimon said.

"Agreed." Lance said.

The group soon arrived at Agart and saw The Mysterious Girl waiting for them.

"I'm done with this planet, and I'm done with all of you!" The Mysterious Girl said as she summoned Titan before vanishing.

"Here he comes!" David said.

Titan was about to use Gaia's Wrath before a voice was heard.

"Float!" a voice said as the group rose from the ground and avoided the attack. It was revealed that Kirumi was the one that cast the spell as she collapsed.

"Kirumi!" David called out.

"Master… I couldn't just…" Kirumi said.

"You don't need to say anything. You did well." David said as he turned to Titan. "His earthquakes can't affect us anymore. Don't waste this chance Kirumi gave us!"

"Let's knock some sense back into the big guy!" Flamberge said.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon called, blasting ice at Titan's legs, causing Titan to kneel down on one knee.

"Please, Titan! Snap out of it!" Rydia said.

Titan roared as he rose a fist up in an attempt to smash down Rydia only to stop halfway. It gave one more roar before it flowed back into Rydia.

"Nice work, Rydia. That's almost all the Eidolons." Chrysalis said. "Now all that's left is the Mist Dragon, correct?"

"Yeah. We're off to Mist." Rydia said.

The group soon arrived at Mist as it was covered in mist.

"It's nice to see Mist has been doing well since… Well…" David said.

"You don't have to say it if you're not comfortable." Rydia said.

"Sorry. It's just… It was the first thing we saw when we came here." Sectonia said.

"It's alright." Rydia said.

"Also, the mist here, it seems to be protecting the village." Ace said before it began clearing up as the Elder and two children approached.

"Elder, children… you're okay." Rydia said.

"When strange things started occurring, the children here managed to protect the Mist Dragon along with Mist." The Elder said.

"That's impressive. No wonder those girls didn't go for you guys. You've got powerful friends, Rydia." David said.

"Now it is time for the Mist Dragon to lend its power once more, your mother would be proud, Rydia." The Elder said.

"Thank you, Elder." Rydia said.

An orb of mist appeared and flew into Ace and Rydia each.

"I think that's all of them." Mayumi said.

"Then that means there's only one stop left." Leopardmon said.

"That's right. Onward, to Baron!" David said.

"Yes." Ace said. "(It feels like I'm slowly becoming a true Summoner again.)"

The group made it to Baron and hurried into the Throne as they saw Cecil summon Odin before Edward and Kain's groups.

"Come on, Cecil. Snap out of it. This isn't you at all!" Sanji shouted.

"What have you done to him?" Shuichi asked the girl.

"It's not what I'm doing, it's what 'he's' doing." The girl said.

"Yes. Cecil has become nothing but a servant to the being who lives on the True Moon." Snake Charmer said.

"Enough of your lies." Magnamon said.

"Ceodore, Rosa, Kain, and all of my children of Baron." Odin said.

"Odin?" Rachel asked.

"It's the real king of Baron!" Kain said.

"All of you, you must save Cecil and this planet!" Odin said as he turned to Cecil and released him from the girl's hold before flowing into Ace and Rydia.

"Cecil!" Golbez called as he ran over to him.

"Guys!" David said.

"You again… You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Snake Charmer asked.

"And you're still alive I see." The Maenad said towards Golbez.

"And here I assumed you were finished off. Guess that is one mistake I will not make again." Snake Charmer said.

David looks to Kain and Edward's groups. "Guys, you need to rest. Let us handle this."

"If you want us, Snake Charmer, come and get us!" Leopardmon said.

"Oh-ho! Now this is a surprise. I didn't expect the stoic Leopardmon to make a proclamation so bold." Snake Charmer said. "A shame I already set up my traps."

"Traps?" Leopardmon asked.

"Wait, what's that sound? Is that...hissing?" Lucy said before they saw snakes coming from the cracks of the castle.

"Hehehe. I had a feeling you would come my way, eventually. So I spread my children across every inch of the castle. And one thing you should know, they're all vipers." Snake Charmer said.

"The poisonous types. Great…" David said.

"David, don't get frustrated. You can beat this guy easily." Jaune said.

"He's right. Instead of attack, release as much ice from your body as you can." Queen said.

"Ah, that's right! I almost forgot! Snakes are reptiles, and therefore sluggish at cold temperatures." David said. "Well...have some ice then." he said expelling ice from his body as the snakes slowed to a halt and began to curl up.

"When reptiles are exposed to cold, they go into a forced hibernation until things heat back up. Meaning, he's got no way to defend himself." Queen said.

"Dammit. I was hoping he wouldn't have thought of that." Snake Charmer said. "That his fear would keep him from thinking straight. Aren't you supposed to be afraid of snakes?"

"I was. I still am, kind of." David said. "But as I told Simon in the Ylisse redux, part of conquering your fears is admitting you even have fears in the first place."

"Now that we have you outmatched...you're going to tell us everything. Who was behind the revival of the Royal Knights?" Mona demanded.

"The revival. That would be Lepoint, head of the Virtual department. However, even he didn't know of the Royal Knights being taken over." Snake Charmer said.

"So, you snuck us from right under his nose…" Jesmon said.

"As ordered from my employer. Someone who is trying to take the whole company one department at a time." Snake Charmer said.

"From what you're saying, Lepoint seems to be a decent guy, so it couldn't be him." David said. "A statement like that usually coincides with the existence of a traitor."

"It was him wasn't it?" Corona said. "I remember a man, the one who hunted me down to use as an energy source. But what I really found out...was that it was to make a weapon. I know who employed you. The head of the Weapons department, Theodore Flux right?"

"Hehehe. You got it in one." Snake Charmer said.

"Theodore Flux? Hold on… I've heard that name once. That's right. Ro mentioned him." David said.

"That man is someone of great ambition. Isolating all knowledge so that he can create many amazing weapons." Snake Charmer said. "You already know one of his more...volatile creations. The black inkling."

"Dark Water." Ace said.

"All knowledge is meant to be kept to one source. That is what he believes. Because ignorance equals fear which means, no one can defend against his future business model." Snake Charmer said.

"But… didn't Phon say something like that back in the Atlas system, when he betrayed Jet?" Omnimon asked.

"Phon is someone who also shared those ideals. He was a mercenary he hired to sabotage expeditions not funded by the ASG corporation. In order to find things there that could make new weapons." Snake Charmer said.

"Until we stopped him." Ace said.

"And just as you all will fall here, now that I've gone and shared this dark secret." Snake Charmer said jumping down.

(Cue- Battle with the Four Fiends- Final Fantasy 4)

"Please, you don't have any snakes left." Nora said.

"Not sure." Snake Charmer said ripping his cloak off revealing a man with a more reptilian appearance with fangs dripping with venom.

"What the hell?" Corona asked.

"He's a beastman?" Omnimon asked.

"Yes. A manmade one. One of my requests for taking the job. I've been spliced with the genes of the vipers I carry. Meaning, I'm very poisonous." Snake Charmer said.

"But you've got the same flaws as any other snake. The cold can still cripple you." David said.

"I won't deny it. That is true. However, I have a higher tolerance to the cold than my children. I can survive up to ten minutes in cold temperatures before going into hibernation." Snake Charmer said.

"Oh, making you hibernate isn't our goal here." David said. "There's a debt to settle between you, me, and the Knights. And we're here to collect on that debt!"

"Kick this guy's ass, David." Ace said.

"Arctic Style Secret Art: Shivering Wind!" David called as a mighty blizzard blew around the castle.

"Setting the stage, eh?" Snake Charmer asked. "A shame this won't cut down resistance. You'll die from my poison!" he said lunging at David with fangs sticking out.

"I won't let you! Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon said firing an energy blast from his sword.

"Gah!" Snake Charmer shouted as it nailed his right arm. "Nice shot. However, it's not gonna work." he said as a new one grew in its place.

"Great. He can regenerate himself." Sachiko said.

"Not surprising since he's basically a reptile now." Jaune said. "But...it's gotta take a lot of energy just to grow back one arm."

"Let me give him another dose, then. Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon said firing a blast of ice at Snake Charmer.

"Ha!" Snake Charmer said blocking with his other arm as it shattered before a new one grew back. "You are all fools! Your attacks are meaningless against a snake!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I think they're starting to take its toll." David said.

"Huh? What are you...what? My body. I don't...I feel a little...numb. But...it hasn't even been 10 minutes. I shouldn't be slowing down yet." Snake Charmer said.

"You've been using your own energy to regrow your limbs. I think that may have shortened that span." Leopardmon said.

"Shortened the...dammit. When I used my energy, I used my body heat too. This is what they had in mind." Snake Charmer said.

"Too bad you realized that a little too late." Crusadermon said.

"Look, this doesn't have to be this way. Just come back with me and you'll be well taken care of. I'll even see that Ishihara lives." Snake Charmer said backing away.

"You know, since history started, snakes have always been viewed as evil animals. You turn your back on one, they'll end up striking you in the back." Omnimon said.

"Case in point… Your former ally, Killer Frost. You left her to die at the Tower of Babil." Leopardmon said.

"Thank goodness we took her in as a prisoner when we did." David said.

"And you abandoned Adam to his own devices. You didn't even care about retrieving him. You let him die as well." Blake said.

"So tell us honestly, why should we trust you now when you cared so little about your teammates?" Crusadermon said.

"You...you...you bastards!" Snake Charmer said lunging once more.

"Arctic Style: Ice Breath!" David said, placing two fingers in front of him and blowing ice at Snake Charmer. "I know just what you're going to say next. "'How could I fall to scum like you?'"

"How...could I...fall...to…" Snake Charmer said before freezing solid.

"Simple." David said as Leopardmon and Crusadermon sliced off his frozen arms. "Because you trusted no one." he said as he tapped Snake Charmer's frozen body, causing it to fall and shatter.

"Wow. Flawless Victory." Scarlet said.

"Nice reference." Flamberge said.

"Thanks, but anyway, this means you and the knights have taken one step closer to getting some closure on this whole thing, right David?" Scarlet asked.

"For now, at least." David said.

"It seems we were victorious in both our tasks." Edge said holding the unconscious Cecil and looking down at the fallen girl.

"You all seem powerful indeed. We are impressed." a voice said as multiple girls appeared.

"I knew it. It's just as the one from the Tower of Babil said. There's a lot of you." David said.

"You have done well, however, you cannot stop us or the Creator." the girls said. "If you want to throw your lives away...come to the True Moon." they said in unison.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll find a way there." David said.

"We will wait. But know that you cannot hope to win." the girls finished as they departed.

"Yeah, you keep telling yourselves that!" Amethyst said after them.

"How exactly are we gonna get there? The Falcon can't handle to atmospheric force." Luca said.

"I think now's a good time as any to call up our ride." David said bringing out a keypad and tapping a bunch of keys.

It didn't take long before the Galaxy King arrived outside of the kingdom.

"Hey guys. Need a lift?" Jexi asked.

"You know it." David said.

"Then get on. We're going on a nonstop trip to the red moon." Dan said.

"Ride's here, guys! Everybody on." Zelos said.

The united groups loaded onto the Galaxy King as it took off.

"There's one thing to keep in mind, however. We took in a prisoner of sorts." Leopardmon said.

"Oh boy, do we have a lot of explaining to do?" David asked.

"You can explain it on the trip up. As for the prisoner, just put them in the hold till we get all this settled." Jack said.

"Understood." Omnimon said.

"(Don't worry, Cecil. We'll sort this whole thing out. For your sake as well.)" David thought.


	12. Final Tale Part 1: True Moon

"Uh...aah." Cecil grunted unable to speak.

"Poor Cecil… Whatever that girl did to him, it messed him up bad." David said.

"Whatever it is, it's eating away at his mind and body." Tsuki said. "Another Force on the moon must be causing this." she said.

"There is still something that bothers me, however." David said. "Golbez… You said before that you and Fusoya fought a spectre of Zeromus before all of this happened, right?"

"Yes, and just as it was about to finish us, Fusoya teleported me away to the Lunar Whale. I am uncertain of the fate of Fusoya and my people." Golbez said.

"What bothers me is that Zeromus lived up to his last words." David said. "He really has returned…"

"But how is that possible? You killed him yourself, didn't you?" Sachiko asked.

"I did. But Zeromus' last words were, 'I will never die, as long as there is darkness in the hearts of men.'" David said.

"You think Zeromus could use all the turmoil happening around to revive himself?" Hope asked.

"I don't think so, the Maenads mentioned something about 'The Creator', so they might be the cause of all this." Ace said.

"Ace is right. I don't think Zeromus has anything to do with what's happening this time." David said.

"And the only way to find out is to descend through the depths of the True Moon and stop it from destroying the planet as we reclaim the crystals." Ace said.

"But the Maenads don't think we've got a chance. They might have something planned for us." Hope said.

"Hope's right. They've lost the Eidolons, but I don't think the Maenad's have played all their cards." Vashyron agreed.

"Not all of the Eidolons, Vashyron. Did you forget Leviathan, Asura, and Bahamut already?" Mayumi asked.

"Mayumi's right, they're still under the Maenad's control." Rydia said. "But I can feel their presence somewhere on the True Moon."

"We're just gonna have to fight our way through." Hope said. "We'll save them and make sure Cecil will survive."

Just then the Galaxy King started shaking.

"Ugh...Aaaaaaaah!" Cecil cried out.

"Miu! What the heck is going on over there?" David asked.

"The True Moon is pulling us into its gravitational force! I'm losing control!" Miu said.

"And the closer we get, the more Cecil….." Tsuki tried to finish.

"No time for that! Brace yourselves for impact!" David said.

The Galaxy King soon landed with a loud bang as everyone was seen flat on the floor.

"Well not a smooth landing, but a landing just the same." Ace said. "Everyone okay?"

"We're all okay. No major injuries reported." Alphamon said.

"A few bumps, but we're alright." Mark added.

"How's Cecil doing?" Hope asked.

"Not that much different from before." Omnimon said. "He's relatively unharmed."

"And still unresponsive." Ace said.

"I hope he'll be okay." Hope said.

"But we can't just leave him here with this happening. We're gonna have to take him with us." Chopper said.

"Alright." Hope said.

"Well, guess we better get moving." David said.

"Right, let's go." Ace said.

The groups advanced through the true moon, keeping Cecil close. They soon saw a Crystal down the stairs.

"A Crystal?" Tsuki said before it cracked and shattered as the area around them started to darken.

"That doesn't seem good." Kendo said.

"I recognize that scent!" Palom said.

"Me too… It's so demonic." Mayumi said.

"Demonic…? Baigan!" David said.

Just then a huge purple humanoid with a snake like face and monster arms appeared before them.

"I am...reborn by the Crystal." Baigan said.

"Wow...he looks just as freaky as Snake Charmer was." Ruby said.

"This is just like what happened with the Dark Elf." Philia said.

"You mean, every evil creature we battled on this world is back with a vengeance?" Leonora said.

"It's like a reunion where everyone's trying to kill you!" Ed exclaimed.

"That's pretty much it in a nutshell, I guess." David said.

"Here he comes!" Porom said.

Baigan charged as everyone evaded.

"Looks like we entered a classic boss rush. We just gotta plow through these guys and get to this Creator guy below." Jack said.

"Good thing they fight like the last time we encountered them." Jesse said.

"Which means Baigan still has his weaknesses." Hope said.

"Uh… Hope? We never fought this guy. Nyankishi did." David said.

"Oh, right." Hope said.

"Hahaha! You fools. You really are idiots. Haa...huh?" Baigan said before seeing his arms sliced off. "Ahhhh!"

"You know...you really do speak too much of yourself." Tetsu said.

"W-wait...this...this doesn't seem right. You all are weak." Baigan said.

"And you based that on what? Info you remember from years ago. You never faced us, so how would you even know?" Tetsu said as Baigan trembled and stepped back. "I will make your end swift." Tetsu said before moving quickly behind him.

"Huh?" Baigan said before he was diced to pieces.

"Samurai Skill: Silent Slicing." Tetsu said.

"This guy was the weak one, if he gave in so easily to demonic power." David said.

"Which means it gets tougher as we go on. We better be ready." Yang said.

They descended down the stairs as they saw a familiar trio blocking the way.

"Sorry, but this is as far as you go." one of them said.

"Wait...these three. Mindy, Cindy and Sandy." Hope said.

"The Magus Sisters!" Ace said.

"That's right. We're back and...Ah!" Cindy screamed as they spotted Akane.

"Oh god, she's with them. Keep her away, keep her away." Sandy said.

"Aw, you three remember me. I'm touched." Akane smirked.

"What the heck did you do to these three, Akane?" Hagakure asked.

"I gave em an ass kicking they'd never forget. Looks like they still feel the pain." Akane said.

"Three sisters of magic hm?" Zan asked.

"Akane, why don't you let me and my sisters handle them this time?" Francisca asked.

"Sure. need more of a challenge anyway." Akane said. "Beat em up for me."

"You got it!" Flamberge said. "C'mon Franny, Zan!"

"Time we show them what true sisterly magic can do!" Francisca said.

"Yes, to arms, sisters!" Zan said.

"This may be our chance to redeem ourselves." Mindy said as a barrier surrounded the six of them. "No mistakes this time. We'll finish these three then deal with the monster."

"Shall we, then?" Francisca asked.

"Of course." Zan said.

"Let's go!" Flamberge said.

"Here we go then." Francisca said as she fired crystals at the Magus Sisters.

"Lightning Lemonade!" Zan called summoning her drums and firing a barrage of electrical orbs at them as well.

"Salamander Shower!" Flamberge said shooting multiple fireballs from her cannon.

The Magus Sisters all get pelted by the combined attacks.

"Zan, Berge. I think it's time we showed them our own Delta Attack." Francisca said.

"Of course, let us begin." Zan said.

The three sisters then started charging their magic.

"The Fire that scorches the earth…!" Flamberge said charging and slashing with her sword.

"The Lightning that rages across the heavens…!" Zan said raising her spear into the air as lightning bolts rained down.

"And the embodiment of the Freezing Winds...!" Francisca said spinning with her axe out.

"Forges the ultimate Bond!" the three said attacking from all sides. "Behold our Power! Delta Attack Alpha!"

"Unbelievable… Their synchronicity… It's just like ours. Maybe even better." Mindy said.

"To think there was a combination that bested ours…" Cindy said.

"To be honest… I think this...was a better way to go out." Sandy said.

The Magus Trio was dealt a swift defeat at the hands of the mage sisters as the barrier around them faded.

"Wow. Nice work, you three." Akane said.

"Thank you, Akane. Honestly, I don't think we could've pulled it off any better." Francisca said.

"No doubt. You three are awesome together." Akane said.

"That's the power of the Three Mage Sisters bonds and magic." Zan said.

"We saw that first hand when we first met. That was a very good display of synchronicity." Takeshi said.

"Now let's see who's next." Flamberge said as they descended down.

"Hahaha! So...we meet again." a voice said.

"Wait...that voice. That's the creepy scientist guy who turned Edge's parents into monsters." Leanne said.

"You…! Lugae!" David said.

Two robots appeared, one was Lugae and the other was Barnabas.

"This time, Lugae, I'm gonna make you pay!" David said.

"I think you got this, David." Hope said.

David nods at this and charges. He engaged Lugae and Barnabas at the same time as the three clashed with each other.

"You're still angry with me after all these years? You care so much for Edge and his own life. Why should you care so much about his mentality and what has happened to him?" Lugae asked.

"Because I too know what it's like to lose someone close to me. Seeing his own parents turned into monsters and being forced to fight them… No one should ever have to go through that! What you've done can't be forgiven." David said.

"Enough of this foolishness! Finish him, Barnabas!" Lugae said.

"He won't be getting the chance." David said running at super speeds at he rapidly slashed at Lugae and Barnabas.

"Argh!" Lugae cried. "Not...again." he said falling dead to the ground along with Barnabas.

"Phew… There was so much I wanted to say to that guy." David said. "Edge… About what I just said to him. I…"

"No, its okay. You were fighting with the burden of my family and I respect you standing up for me and my family." Edge said. "Thank you, David."

"I'm just glad I can help you out, Edge." David said.

The group descended further down the caves where they saw two familiar figures.

"Speaking of which…" David said.

"Oh come on. This is just cruel bringing them back." Jexi said.

"Yeah, I agree." Hope said, as they saw none other than the former King and Queen of Eblan in their monstrous forms.

"The Maenads have crossed the line. There's no reason for us to fight my mother and father." Edge said.

"Whatever it takes for them, they're putting us through hell." Vashyron said.

"Edge…? Is that you?" the Queen of Eblan asked.

"Yes. It's me." Edge said.

"You've grown so much. We feel so proud." the King of Eblan said.

"It's all thanks to these guys. They helped me pull through when things were at their worst." Edge said.

"Your son has grown into a fine man. He carries the pride of Eblan with him." David said.

"And has four talented students that learn under him." Phantom added.

"We couldn't be happier." the queen said.

"Please, you all must help Edge save the planet." the king said.

"We will. I promise." David said as the two faded. "Edge… You feel better now that you saw them again?"

"Yeah. I'm ready to live up to their expectations." Edge said.

With unbirded determination, the group descended further.

"What is this presence? It feels so...eerie." Crusadermon said.

"I remember this. It looks like we've reached the Four Elemental Archfiends now." David said.

"Quite right. I have returned." a figure in a cloak said.

"It's...wait, who are you?" Hope asked.

"What? You seriously don't remember me? We fought twice!" he said.

"Wait. He's the undead one. The archfiend of earth. I think it was Scabby or something." Jexi said.

"It's Scarmiglione!" he shouted.

"Scarmiglione." Golbez said.

"Is that you, Lord Golbez?" Scarmiglione asked.

"It's a long story. Like...really long." David said.

"You do not do this of your own will, regain yourself and rest in peace once more." Golbez said.

"Like hell! Not after what these guys put me through!" Scarmiglione said.

"Welp. Guess we're really doing this. Sorry about this, Golbez." David said.

"It is fine, we must do what is needed to be done." Golbez said waving his cloak behind him.

"Diarahan!" Ramona said using a healing spell at Scarmiglione.

"Ah!" he shouted in pain.

"You may be back but you're still an undead and healing spells are like poison to beings like you." Takeshi said.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon said as he slashed at Scarmiglione.

"Fools...my true strength...lies in death!" Scarmiglione said.

"This has happened before… Take heart! He's gonna come around behind us!" David said.

The group turned to see Scarmiglione in his monstrous undead form as he looked at the group.

"Damn he's ugly!" Kagura said.

"Urgh...kill me...before my soul is crushed!" Scarmiglione yelled.

"You have suffered long enough. Holy Lance!" Sectonia said as spears of light impale Scarmiglione.

"Master Golbez, thank you for accepting me despite being hideous and unworthy, now I return to the earth as a spirit of the land." Scarmiglione said before fading away.

"You know, even though he was an Archfiend… I kind of felt sorry for him." David said.

"No one should have to suffer that kind of torment…" Alphamon said.

The group descended further as they saw yet another familiar enemy.

"You're...Cagnazzo, right?" David asked.

"The Archfiend of Water." Golbez said.

"Master Golbez… It has been a long time." Cagnazzo said.

"Indeed, and here you are, forcibly awakened from your eternal sleep." Golbez said.

"Oh I remember this guy. He's the one we killed in the castle." Skull said.

"We didn't get to properly fight him because of that. This is gonna be interesting." Hope said.

"Now then… am I going to have to fight you thieves again, or will I actually face the opponents I was hoping to have?" Cagnazzo asked. "Doesn't really matter. You all will die all the same."

"How about both? One member from each of our groups." Hope said. "That oughta keep you interested."

"Or...how about I just kill you all on sight?" Cagnazzo said. "That seems better."

"Whichever way you want to go, my man. Take your best shot." David said.

"Time for a little payback for what you did seventeen years ago." Palom said.

"Let's start this off right, then. Ziodyne!" Scott said as a huge bolt of lightning hits Cagnazzo.

"Thundaga!" Aqua shouted as lightning struck down on Cagnazzo once more.

"Jexi, Hope, Alphamon. Shall we?" David asked.

"Understood. Let's go!" Alphamon said bringing out his Oryuuken Blade and charges with David, slashing Cagnazzo as they go through.

"Spectrum Lightning!" Hope shouted.

"Ultimate Color...Slash!" Jexi shouted.

The two following attacks followed through as they finished off Cagnazzo.

"See, it didn't matter how we handled this. The same thing was going to happen to you anyway. A quick defeat." Jexi said.

"Heh… I'm still glad I got to...fight you all properly. Now I can finally Rest In Peace." Cagnazzo said as he fades.

"It's unbelievable. The Crystals are being used to revive enemies from long ago." Philia said.

"Yes. Luckily we don't have that many enemies left to go through. Two elemental archfiends to go." Erza said.

"There are still the missing Eidolons to worry about too. But we'll worry about that when we get to them." Sheena said.

"Right, let us forge on." Kain said.

The group proceeded onward until a raging wind surged around them before forming a familiar female archfiend.

"Well, it certainly has been a long time, especially for you Kain." Barbariccia said. "Did you miss me?"

"Barbariccia. I had a feeling you'd be here." Kain said.

"Barbariccia, it has been too long." Golbez said.

"I knew I would be revived. So that I could see you again, Kain." Barbariccia said. "And you too Master Golbez."

"Whoa. Kain, what has been going on between you two when you were allies with her?" Jesse asked.

"I suppose that she may have had some feelings for me…" Kain admitted.

"I always admired your strength as well. I bear no ill will towards you, and Master Golbez, forgive me." Barbariccia said.

"We do, Barbariccia." Kain said.

"Then the least I could do is this." Barbariccia said as she casted Tornado on herself.

"Barbariccia… You… You used your own technique on yourself? Why?" Rachel asked.

"You fought to give me peace, I am overjoyed to see Kain and you Master Golbez, so please, I beg of you to stop this moon from destroying the planet." Barbariccia said as she slowly faded away.

"Kain… I...I had no idea." Rachel said.

"Love works in mysterious ways, it seems. Even on the side of the enemy." Kain said.

"Apparently so." David said.

"And the last archfiend awaiting us is…" Rydia started.

"Yeah. Him." Hope said.

"Edge… Do you want to take this one?" David asked.

"Yeah, call me crazy if you want, but it's time I faced my personal demons once and for all." Edge said.

The group descended to the next chamber, where Rubicante healed them upon entry.

"You have come." Rubicante said. "And Master Golbez, it is an honor to see you once again, you as well Edge."

"Spare me the formalites. It's time I rid myself of you once and for all." Edge said getting his katanas out.

"Then come, face me at full strength!" Rubicante said pulling his cloak behind him.

"You asked for it!" Edge said as he and Rubicante clashed.

"Go, Master!" Tsukinowa called.

"Ninjitsu Art: Flood!" Edge called launching a tidal wave at Rubicante.

"Firaga!" Rubicante said clashing with Edge's flood, but Edge got the advantage.

"After this, I won't be tormented by you ever again!" Edge said. "Now begone! Ninjitsu Art: Blitz!" he called as a lightning bolt struck down and surged through Rubicante as he casted Inferno on himself, dealing the last blow.

"Well done." Rubicante said before he faded away.

"Finally… I'm free of you." Edge said.

"I knew you could do it, Edge." David said.

"That takes care of the archfiends. As for the Eidolons, it feels like we're getting closer and closer to where they are. As in, they aren't too far away from this floor." Rydia said.

"Let see what's in store for us next." Ace said.

When they reached the next floor they found they were inside a factory like area and standing before them was a large black sphere accompanied by two smaller ones.

"Oh...this thing again. The CPU from the large doomsday weapon." Jesse said.

"The Giant of Babil!" Golbez said.

"Or at least...its CPU." David said.

"This won't even take us 5 minutes." Hope said.

"Kagura, Scott, Ramona, time for a fusion spell!" Mari said summoning Athena.

"You've got it!" Scott said.

"Right behind you!" Ramona said.

"Hell yeah!" Kagura said.

"Grand Cross!" All four of them called casting their most powerful elemental spells as it exploded into a burst of light, destroying the CPU in the process.

"Now we've got these two to worry about." David said, looking at the nodes.

"No sweat. I remember how we dealt with them last time. Spectrum Thunder: Widespread!" Hope shouted as lightning struck down both nodes causing them to explode.

"Still can't believe they'd bring something like this back without the Giant of Babil." Sectonia said.

"Yeah, the giant would have been the bigger challenge." Jexi said.

"So all that's left is Queen Asura and King Leviathan, we have to save them no matter what." Ace said.

"Queen Asura and King Leviathan?" Hope asked.

"They're rulers of the Feymarch. Remember? Seriously, Hope. Do I have to remind you of everything?" David asked.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Got confused." Hope said.

The group proceeded to the next floor and found themselves in an exact replica of the Feymarch.

"I can sense Leviathan and Asura on opposite sides of this chamber." Mayumi said.

"Then we'd better get ready." Hope said.

The group delved further into the left section of the Feymarch as a woman in royal garments was seen looking out.

"Your Majesty!" Rydia called out, but no response.

"Queen Asura?" Ace asked.

"This presence… It's almost like… Both of you, get back!" Leopardmon said.

Ace quickly pulled Rydia away as the queen turned to the group as she transformed into her Eidolon form and tried to attack with one of her swords.

"I don't think she's in her right mind at the moment…" Mark said.

(Cue- The Dispossessed Eidolons- Final Fantasy 4 TAY)

"Your Majesty!" Rydia called out.

"I don't think she can hear you right now." Alphamon said.

"You guys know the drill. Rough her up a bit, but don't kill her." David said.

"Right, it's been a while since I did this, but here goes!" Ace said. "O great dragon of light, let your breath cleanse this soul of the evil possessing her." he chanted. "Come forth, Dragon!" he said as the Mist Dragon appeared in front of them as it released a breath of mist onto Asura before disappearing as Asura flowed into Rydia and left behind a radiant orb that flew into Ace.

"Whoa, it worked!" Hope said.

"The Mist Dragon's signature attack is Radiant Breath." Rydia said. "And by freeing Asura, we have a way to help liberate any remaining Eidolons."

"But wait...wasn't there a king too? And wasn't it…" Zelos said before emerging from the depths was the serpent Leviathan.

"Looks like he's pissed that we dealt with Asura first." David said.

"That's nice. Let's save him!" Eddy exclaimed as he powered up.

"I'll wind him up for you. Ziodyne!" Scott said as a powerful bolt of lightning struck Leviathan. "Tarunda!" He said as Leviathan's attack power was lowered.

"Makarakarn!" Mari called as Athena formed a magic reflect barrier around Eddy.

"Thanks, guys! Here goes...Kaio-Ken times 5!" Eddy exclaimed as he was surrounded by a red aura. "Now! Kamehameha!" he finished as he fired, striking Leviathan in the face, causing the serpent to falter.

"Nice work." Rydia said taking Leviathan into her body as an orb of water flew into Ace. "Now we have both the king and queen. We'll be able to free any remaining Eidolons from their control."

"Yes, and I think we're almost at the end of this section of the moon." Ace said.

The group reached the next floor that looked like the Lunar Depths, as they climbed up the stairs they saw a figure in dark armor with his back turned towards them.

"Urgh...AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Cecil cried out in pain.

"What the heck? What's going on?" Lucy asked.

"Cecil! What's wrong?!" Gallantmon asked.

"This presence… No… This can't be!" David said.

"No mistake. It's him. Cecil's darkside. Dark Knight Cecil." Jexi said.

The Knight turned towards them as he drew Deathbringer.

"It's him, he's the one eating away at Cecil's soul and mind!" Tsuki said.

The Dark Knight unleashed a wave of darkness at the group as they fell to their knees. "The final flame? Enough you shell!" he called as he prepared to strike. However, what neither side of Cecil expected to see was Golbez taking the blow.

"N-no! Golbez!" David said.

"You defend him, after everything you did to me?!" The Dark Knight asked in rage before Rosa rushed up and healed Golbez. "Rosa, even you defend him?!"

David then clashed blades with the Dark Knight. "You're not the real Cecil. Cecil would never act like this! Not even towards his own brother!"

"You're not my father!" Ceodore called as he ran up with his sword ready.

"Even the both of you? How disappointing. Especially you." The Dark Knight said looking at David with a sharp gaze. "Of all people, I thought you would understand. I guess I was wrong."

"Actually, I think you're the one who doesn't understand." Mark spoke up. "People change. You of all people should know that."

"Urgh...C-Ceodore, David!" Cecil spoke as he rose up.

"Cecil!" David spoke up. "Does this mean you're back?"

"It means I am deeply sorry for causing trouble for all of you." Cecil said. "And yes… I'm back."

"Welcome back your majesty." Tsuki said.

"Let's finish this, everyone!" Cecil said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said.

"H-how? This is impossible! I'm… I'm the real Cecil!" the Dark Knight said.

"No… You are merely a reflection of my past, a long time ago." Cecil said.

"Then what are you, if not me?!" The Dark Knight asked.

"I am Cecil Harvey. Paladin, and King of Baron." Cecil said. "And you, are my past. But those days are over. You are no longer alone!" he said as the Dark Knight started to fade.

"Cecil, that was amazing!" Hope said.

"Thank you. It feels relieving to no longer be hindered by my past." Cecil said. "My friends, I am truly sorry for all of the trouble I ended up causing you."

"Think nothing of it. Friends help friends no matter what." Jexi said.

"We're just glad you're finally back to your old self." Tsuki said.

"She's right, Cecil. You had us all worried for a while, but I knew you'd pull through." David said.

"It was thanks to all of you that I was able to pull myself from the brink." Cecil said looking to David. "Especially you. I could tell from back at Baron. You're as energetic as ever, I see."

"Hehehe… You flatter me, Cecil." David said. At that point, a sword of light descended down.

"Excalibur." Cecil said as he took hold of it.

As the group were about to descend further, they saw a Maenad in the path.

"Well, look what we have here. I'm impressed you all made it this far. Much better than expected of you all." the Maenad said.

"It's over. Cecil is freed, and Snake Charmer is dead. We won't fall for your mind games anymore." David said.

"Snake Charmer...who was that again?" the Maenad said.

"So, you're a different one. If you were from the Tower of Babil or Baron, you'd know who I'm talking about." David said.

"No. It's not that. More like...its not worth remembering some inferior speck." the Maenad said.

"Talk about overconfidence." David said.

"It is not overconfidence. It's simple, all of you of different races are completely inferior and are failed as species." she said.

"And just who are you to decide that? As far as I'm concerned. You're no god. Not even close." David said.

"You're the one who's inferior!" Ace added.

"Is that so? In that case, I shall await your arrival further ahead." the Maenad said looking to David before disappearing.

"Let's go. It won't be much farther now." David said.

"Yeah." Ace said as they all stepped on the warp pad.


	13. Final Tale Part 2: Planet Eater

"Seems we've finally reached the final leg of our journey." Elementa said.

"Yeah, and I can sense powerful enemies ahead, ones we haven't faced before. But that's never stopped us before." Al said.

"It's gonna be interesting to see how we fare against them." Jesse said.

The group proceeded on as an Earth Crystal stood before them as it shattered and took the form of a giant skeleton wraith in purple robes wearing a crown and looked at the group with its piercing yellow eyes as it groaned.

(Cue- Evil's Symphonic Poem- Castlevania Judgement)

"Lich!" Spade said.

"This guy smells like death." David said covering his nose.

"The Fiend of Earth that drains and decays the soil itself." Tsuki said.

"This is no Archfiend, that much is certain." Kain said.

"But he's got the same weaknesses as Scarmiglione. Fire and Holy attacks are most effective against him." Vera said.

"Diaga!" Atro called as a large beam of light struck Lich. "Kirumi, we may need Float for this one."

"Understood. Float!" Kirumi said as she casted Float, causing the group to levitate.

"Kokoro, let's turn up the heat on this guy!" Flamberge said.

"Roger that!" Kokoro said.

"Dragon's Fury!" both called as Flamberge unleashed a flaming slash while Kokoro unleashes a scalding breath of fire. The attacks combined into a flaming dragon as it hit Lich square on.

Lich casted Quake only for it to have no effect.

"Dodge this." Fefnir said before firing a large buster shot at Lich.

Lich screeched in pain as he began fading away into the ground.

"So that was one of the fiends that caused calamity long ago." Omnimon said.

"The ones who held the crystals' light away, I may have a feeling who we'll face next." Corona added. "The Fiend of Fire, Marilith."

"You might be right." Hope said.

The group proceeded to the next room that had a fire crystal.

"So, you've come. Then I, Marilith, will reduce you all to ashes!" A voice said as the crystal shattered and its place was a giant naga with the upper body of a woman with long light brown hair, six arms that had a scimitar in each hand, and the lower body of a snake.

"Snake? Snake? SNAKE!" Stoj said.

"Technically, it's a Naga." Hera said.

"So? It was still funny. Good one, Stoj!" Scarlet laughed.

"Freeze Lancer!" David said firing crystals at Marilith.

"Whoa, Dave. I didn't expect you to do it that fast." Jesse said.

"He faced an army of snakes on his own. I doubt they would cause any problems for him anymore." Ranma said.

"He's right." David said pointing his blade at Marilith. "I'm not scared of snakes like you… Not anymore!"

"Hehehehe, then show me your power boy!" Marilith laughed.

"Let's see how you like being frozen solid. David, Francisca with me!" Selena said.

"You've got it. Let's go, Franny!" David said.

"Roger!" Francisca said.

"Nifleheim's Embrace!" All three called as they launched a raging blizzard, freezing Marilith solid. And then they snapped their fingers, shattering the ice and Marilith with it.

"To think the Fiend of Fire took a form like that." David said.

"But you stood up to her all the same. You conquered your fear." Leopardmon said.

"It's pretty cool seeing you come so far, David." Hope said.

"Oh come on now. We all know that I only got this far thanks to the support of everyone here." David said.

"And us you." Kohaku said.

"The Fiend of Water is next, so be prepared." Tsuki said.

The group continued on to the next room as a Water Crystal blocked their way as they heard a voice.

"Oh ho ho… You dare to challenge Kraken, the Fiend of Water? Do you honestly wish to throw your lives away so quickly?" The voice said as the crystal shattered and in its place was a giant red eyed kraken with a large purple cloak around its neck.

"How do I answer that question to a squid with a cape?" Hope asked. "Oh, I know! Spectral Thunder: Discharge Burst!"

"You little…!" Kraken said as he was shocked by the javelin blast.

"Who wants Calamari?" Kagura asked twirling her trick daggers.

"I won't let you humiliate me like this!" Kraken said lashing out with his tentacles and blasting water.

"I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command the who open the gates of hell… Come forth, divine lightning!" Sectonia chanted as a magic circle opens below Kraken as glitters of lightning start to rise. "This ends now! Indignation!"

"No, no!" Kraken said as lightning struck him, giving him a major shock.

"Kagura, time to serve some calamari!" Hope said.

"Okay!" Kagura said as she lashed her trick daggers wildly through Kraken. "Sayonara!" she called dealing the final blow as a Z shaped mark appeared in front of Kraken.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh!" Kraken screamed as he waved his tentacles around and began sinking into the ground as he faded away.

"Calamaried." Kagura said.

"Good one." Hope said.

"There's only one Fiend remaining. We still got a long way to go though. But the remaining enemies will make a good warmup for when we face the Creator." Corona said.

"Okay, let's see: we've faced earth, fire, and water fiends." Mark observed. "Meaning the last Fiend has to be wind."

"Tiamat, the Fiend of Wind who dominates the heavens from her lofty perch." Tsuki said.

"Then we'll just have to bring her down to Earth." Bardock said.

The group proceeded on to the next room that had a Wind Crystal as it began shaking violently.

"So...you made it this far. 'Tis a sad thing that your collective destiny ends here...right now! I am Tiamat...the Fiend of Wind!" A voice said as the crystal shattered and a six headed dragon took its place.

"Now that's a dragon!" Kokoro said.

"Shame she's not on our side." Hope said.

"But she's not, and we don't really have time to convince her to switch sides." Mark said.

"Mark's right. Besides, we can't convince every enemy we meet to join us. And she's in our way of the Creator." Jexi said.

"Unfortunately, it's the truth. So, let's get this over with." David said.

"Time for a little dragon slaying." Ryu said activating D-Dive.

"Come on!" Bardock said as he flew up to Tiamat and grabbed one of her heads in a necklock. "A Fiend of Wind, huh? Then let's see you fly! Think fast, Ryu!" Bardock said as he threw the dragon towards the knight.

Ryu let out a roar as he dealt two devastating claw swipes that launched it into the ceiling.

"Now you're nothing but a big target." Bardock said as he charged up. "Full Power Energy Wave!" he called as the attack traveled through Tiamat, leaving a hole before the Fiend faded away.

"Such power… I didn't think any dragon would be this powerful." Kokoro said.

"It just goes to show what kind of mysteries lurk in other worlds." David said.

The group proceeded further down, fighting many different kinds of enemies along the way. They eventually reached a room with pods that had Maenads in them and the one in front of them was that of a child.

"What… what is this place?" Sachiko asked.

"I know that there are like, hundreds of her, but damn." David said.

"It's like that factory where we found those Noumu but...creepier." Izuku said.

"This must be this Creator's private lab." Zelos said.

"And it looks like some of the pods are empty, most likely the ones we saw back on the planet." Garr said.

"Just...what is the guy trying to do, creating an army of these girls?" Kaede asked.

"Probably just dispatch agents to send to other planets he deems unworthy." Alphamon said.

"Indeed. Our creator has visited many different worlds where his crystals have reached but in the end, they were all failures and thoroughly eliminated." One of the Maenads said.

"But...why? What's the point of it all?" David asked.

"That is something you should ask...them." another of them said as the doors opened. "Enter."

The group proceeded further on when another Maenad blocks their path.

"So, you've come." the Maenad said.

"Where's Bahamut?" Rydia asked.

"More importantly, why take part in this conquest? What is the point of all of this?" David asked.

"It is the Creator's will. All that we have done is by his will." the Maenad said.

"I don't care what your Creator thinks, I want to know what YOU think!" David said.

"My thoughts on the matter are of no consequence. It is the Creator who gave me life, and what he asks in return is loyalty." the Maenad said.

"But… That's just wrong. That's no way to live." David said. "Are you saying that you and your sisters are okay with being mindless puppets?"

"Mindless...puppets?" the child Maenad muttered.

"That's no way to live. That's the same thing as having no will of your own." David said. "I'll show you that the will to live is stronger than anything you can throw at us."

The Maenad raises a hand as Bahamut appears from below. "Bahamut, deal with the others. I'll handle the boy myself."

"I see you still remembered my request. To be honest, there's been some things I've been thinking about lately. Maybe this battle will give me the answers." David said.

"Are you certain you want to go through with this?" the Maenad asked.

"Yeah. I am." David said.

"Very well. Come!" the Maenad said.

"Ice Needles!" David said as she fired icicles at the Maenad.

"Thunder!" the Maenad calls as a bolt of lightning is fired to quickly block the icicles.

"Arctic Style: Crystal Blitz!" David said dealing rapid ice-fueled kicks.

"Firaga!" The Maenad said countering with fire blasts, but some of the kicks got through.

"Looks like I'll have to kick it up a notch!" David said entering Sapphire God: Armament. "Now, you'll be facing me at my full power!"

"Your full power? Then show me your true strength! Meteor!" the Maenad said as meteors fell from overhead.

David managed to bypass the meteors, despite the shockwaves tilting him off a bit. "Arctic Style: Ravaging Fangs!" he said as he swiped at the Maenad with his claw.

"Flare!" the Maenad called.

"Impulse Desire!" David called.

Both attacks hit at a deadlock. Just when it looked like it was a stalemate, the Maenad's Flare was pushed back.

"W-what? That's not possible!" the Maenad said. "How…. how can you be this strong?!"

"One simple reason. Because my friends gave me something that your Creator never gave you. A reason to live!" David said as his attack went through and an explosion occurred. When the dust settles, David was holding his arm and the Maenad was on the ground.

"I didn't think it to be possible… I… I lost." the Maenad said.

"Phew… That was a good match. I didn't think I was gonna make it out of that one." David said.

"You proposed to fight me, knowing you would die? What kind of fool are you?" the Maenad asked.

"In battle, there is always a chance of death. That was a lesson I had to learn the hard way. But...as long as you've got friends to support you in your hour of need, there's no need to be scared. There is only so much that one person can do on their own. But with the support of others, helping each other to survive, you can conquer anything." David said.

"You really are...a strange one." the Maenad said.

"Heh. Yeah. I get that a lot." David said as he looked at the other end as Bahamut started to calm down.

"That's all the Eidolons. No more using them against us." Rydia said.

"So it seems I have no other course...but to admit defeat." the Maenad said. "But… The Creator is further ahead. If your will to live is as strong as you say it is...you better not lose to him."

"Trust us. We don't plan to." David said.

"It's time to end all of this." Cecil said as they continued further ahead.


	14. Final Battle! True Force of Will!

The group descended to the final floor and ran up a set of stairs passing the Crystals that were stolen from the Blue Planet as they came face to face with a shell-like cocoon.

"So the creator's inside that cocoon?" Hope asked.

"Then we'll just have to break it open." Ace said.

(Cue-Planetary Core- Final Fantasy 4 TAY)

"Let's crack this thing open!" Christy said.

"Slow!" Rosa and Al called as an image of a clock slowing down appeared over the shell.

"I'll follow your lead, Jesmon!" Ursula said.

"Alright! Let's go!" Jesmon said coming in with his blades.

"Dragon Dance!" Jesmon and Ursula called as Jesmon controlled Atho, Rene, and Por to move in sync with Ursula as she dealt multiple Tenketsu strikes and they both finished with a diving kick as the image of dragon appeared over them.

"That got it! Now burst open!" Flamberge said.

The shell began shaking as it faded away and showed a grey space and popping out of it was a blue rabbit-like humanoid.

"What...is that?" David asked.

"I think...that's the creator." Ace said.

"The Nephilim is correct, I am the Creator, of the Crystals, and the planets that I destroyed." The Creator said.

"I find it creeped out that he mentioned that last part so casually." Kaede said.

"You are all a part of the process...the output of the evolutionary plan conceived by the Crystals I created. In other words, this is all my work... The Crystals, the Maenads, and this new moon. This is why I am called the Creator!" The Creator said.

"But why do all of this? You don't have to do this." Blake said.

"I do have to. See, I used to belong to more of my kind. We prospered well...even when we used our planet down to its core." the creator said. "I am the last of a species that once prospered on the distant edge of the universe, but ultimately destroyed its own civilization."

"In other words, you were driven mad from losing your kin." Mayumi said.

"And why you destroyed the other worlds that had crystals." Spade said.

"They failed my vision of evolution. Just as this world and its races have." the Creator said.

"You're just like ARIA was before, only much worse." Ace said.

"No, he's saying the same stuff all megalomaniacs would say, always thinking they're better than everyone else." David said. "So what if we didn't follow your path? That's the nature of existence in general. To forge your own path."

"I've created a host of Crystals capable of recording the history of a world and distributed them upon planets which held the promise of life, including the Blue Planet." The Creator said. "The one you called Zeromus, my power is far beyond his."

"And after you succeed, what's next?" David asked. "You know what, don't answer that. We're still stopping you, no matter how powerful you say you are."

"Very well. I will crush you all here and now. Prepare to witness the power of this planet's creator!" The creator said.

(Cue- The Battle for Life- Final Fantasy 4 TAY)

"Feel the Moon's Wrath!" Tsuki said. "David, Ceodore, Cecil, Golbez, to me!"

"Alright!" David said.

"I know my course!" Cecil said.

"Creature of Shadow!" Golbez said as a tattoo depicting a Shadow Dragon appeared on his body.

"For the Blue Planet!" Ceodore said.

The attack starts with Cecil and David cross-slashing several times. Ceodore followed up with casting Holy, and then Haste on Golbez as he unleashed a myriad of Physical and Magical attacks as he finished with Binding Cold. Tsuki dealt the final blow as her dual blade turned into a bow as an arrow of ice formed and she released it as the arrow pierced through, dealing massive damage, and leaving behind the image of a moon.

"Did we get him?" Hope asked.

"I think we...didn't." Mark answered, pointing to the Creator, who was currently taking on a more humanoid form.

"Dang it. This guy's tough all right." Jexi said.

"Well...guess we should finish this with one final attack then. Mark, David, Jexi, Ace. I think it's time we took matters into our own hands." Hope said.

"Good idea." Mark answered, assuming his Angel form. "On three?"

"Yeah. One… two…" Hope said.

"Three." Jexi said as the five charged in.

"Our Power Is…" they declared.

"Hope and Belief!" Hope said attacking The Creator with elemental barrages.

"Faith!" Mark followed, peppering The Creator with bullets.

"Our Hearts!" Jexi shouted attacking with a barrage of punches and kicks.

"Friendship and Strength!" Ace added casting Light and Darkness Symbology.

"And...the Will to Live!" David said dealing a thrust from his sword.

"No… I refuse to lose to the likes of you!" the creator said as he transformed again. His lower half became a monstrous worm-like creature and his upper half had a long ribbon around his arms

"Now look what he is!" David said.

"Now that I am in this form...none of you will be able to defeat me!" The Creator said.

Just as he covers the room in darkness, a crystal appears in front of David.

"Huh? Wh-what is this?" David asked. "A...A crystal?" he said as he can hear voices coming from the crystal, some familiar to him. "These voices… They're from the people I've met on my journey."

David slowly began to stand up as he clutched the crystal in his hand.

"My friends, when I was at my lowest, they've helped me get back up on my feet." David said as a shining blue aura envelops him. "I can't let them down by dying here…! I have to keep on...living!" he shouted as he let out a battle cry. Two rings start to envelop him as he looks to be in Sapphire God: The Honourable, except the armor is more crystallized with thrusters on his shoulder pads and a giant sword on his back. "Sapphire God...Burst Mode!"

"What...? What is this power?" the Creator asked. "How could you have gotten this strong?"

"I told you before, didn't I? It's the nature of existence to forge their own path. My friends helped me find a reason to keep on living, so I'll do everything I can to support them too!" David said.

"You impudent whelp, I'll crush you!" the Creator said lashing out.

David drew his giant sword and slashed it across the Creator.

"The destruction has...already begun… My destruction...and that of this new moon...you must...run!" The Creator said.

David turns to the group. "Let's get out!"

The group began making their ascent back to the Galaxy King, the Creator catching up to them each time as each of the Maenads sacrificed themselves to make sure they escape, and when they reached the exit, the Creator blocked them one last time as another Maenad appeared.

"What…? What are you doing?" David asked.

"This...is our choice. Take care of that child. She is...the last Maenad. Thank you, Ishihara… And goodbye..." they said before casting meteor and fading away.

"Thank you…" The Creator added before he faded away as well.

The group got on the Galaxy King and made their escape just as the moon started to drift away.

"*pant, pant* Well...we did it." Eddy said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yeah, we did it for real this time." Pit said. "No more evil moon people."

David smiled at the result as he reverted. He then looked to the view of the world.

"Still thinking about what Golbez said?" Zelos asked.

"Yes… If what he said is true, Zeromus really has returned." David said. "But like I told Fusoya the first time we finished here. We'll be ready if we face him again."

"Yeah, and with the Eidolons by our side he won't stand a chance." Ace said as he looked at Rydia.

"I appreciate the offer, but...someone has to take care of this little one." Rydia said looking to the Maenad child.

"I know, I just want to say it was an honor journeying with you, and thanks to you, I've become a true summoner again. So I want you to have this." Ace said putting a pendant in her hand. "A sign we'll always be friends no matter the distance."

"Thank you, Ace." Rydia said.

"It's a shame you can't stay longer." Cecil said.

"For us too. But we have to finish our search for the Youseiken." Hope said. "There's only one left. The Byakko Daireisou."

"But, I have a feeling we'll see each other again." David said as he began to walk off.

"Going off to say your final farewells to Tellah and Anna?" Omnimon asked.

"Yeah. It's the least I can do for them." David said.

"Take as much time as you need." Tsuki said. "And your majesty, may the moon's light shine over you."

"As to all of you." Cecil said.

"And what about you, Golbez? What's next for you?" Sectonia asked.

"Now I shall begin searching for the whereabouts of Fusoya and the rest of my people, along with the light." Golbez said.

"I hope they're alright. I know you'll find them somewhere." Sectonia said.

Francisca was thinking about Killer Frost.

"So, now that this whole thing is over, what do you all plan to do to me?" Killer Frost asked.

"Actually, I think we might have a job for you to do. Our talk with Snake Charmer made us realize something." Sachiko said.

"Corona, wasn't the Reformed Society involved in your rescue from Theodore's lab?" Omnimon asked.

"Technically it was Gaia who freed me but they did participate although whether it was of free will or just an act is unknown to me." Corona said.

"Well nonetheless, they were still involved. And I'm pretty sure this Theodore is the type to hold a grudge. So what I was thinking was that we release her in hopes that she would warn them." Francisca said.

"Considering that we have no idea where they are, that's a heck of a gamble. Do you think they'll heed that warning?" Gallantmon asked.

"It sounds crazy, but it just might work." Corona said.

"Heh. And how are you sure that I won't try and freeze you over the moment you let me go?" Killer Frost asked.

"Because you don't have the energy to take on all of us." Leopardmon said.

"Heh. Fair point. Fine. Because you saved my ass, I will warn of the ASG to them but...moment I do...I'll be back to my business as usual." Killer Frost said.

"I guess old habits just never die, do they?" Zelos asked.

"You people are the reason I got jailed. What do you think?" Killer Frost said.

"Good point." Sectonia said.

"Okay….out ya go." Jack said cutting her loose as she headed out.

"I hope she reaches them before Theodore makes any moves. It's kind of strange, but...it seems like we're returning the favor from before." Sectonia said.

"In a weird way, it seems like that." Mayumi said as David came back.

"You said your final goodbyes?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes. I'm ready to go. It feels kind of sad leaving this place. I mean, this was my mother's homeworld, after all." David said.

"That just means it holds a special place in your heart." Alphamon said.

"Alpha's right, David." Mark said. "And as long as you remember that...well, I suppose it means you're taking a bit of home with you wherever you go."

"It's the same with what happened in Tokyo, right?" Leopardmon asked.

"That's right. My dad said that no matter what happened, I will always have a place there." David said.

"So...shall we get going?" Elementa asked. "Where to?"

"According to the map, our last blade is in the Warrior Universe." Fox said.

"That universe, huh? Well, Leops. Guess we need to flex our mental muscles for this one." David said.

"Quite right. Wherever we end up, we'll be expecting a war of some kind." Leopardmon said.

"Of course. Another war." Emo said.

"Yeah, those are pretty common there. But it does mean a lot of fighting too." Natsu said.

"You know, given how things have gone, we might end up running into them there." Jack said.

"The Lost Thieves? Probably." David said. "I mean, if there's gonna be a place for them to make their move, with one blade left to find, it will definitely be there."

"Then the final showdown draws ever closer." CP said. "We best be on our guard."

At this, the group said their goodbyes to Cecil and the gang as they soon departed.

To be continued...


End file.
